Hyperdimension Drive
by fireycom21
Summary: A teenager who is leading a normal life is suddenly brought into a game themed world. The world faces a threat under a organization known as ASIC and the rebirth of the Roidmudes! Now he has to become a warrior he has been a fan of to fight alongside the ruler's younger sisters to save this world. Watch as their journies faces hardships but strengthen their bonds!
1. Prologue: Decision for the future

**Hey guys! Welcome to the main story! I hoped you have read the side route at the end or you can save it for later as we are heading into this main story for real!** **This is a journey of a ordinary boy's main path leading to the world of Gamindustri and his actions to save the world as the all known hero that protects the citizens Kamen rider drive! Without futher ado, lets dive in! Henshin!**

* * *

It was just a typical normal day for me. Actually I'm kidding. Today is a special day because I can finally film my own personal short film. What's the short film you ask? Well, it's just a 2 minute video of my own fan henshin of my favorite Kamen rider series, Drive. I have been a fan of drive due to its design, concept and the story. And just a few days ago, I had received my DX drive driver with the shiftcar holder set so therefore I can cosplay as shinnosuke, the main character that was in the series and also the one who was chosen as Drive.

I woke up, cleaned myself up, got my stuff ready, ate my breakfast and left for the studio that me and my friends had rented.

Oh and I also haven't introduced myself. My name is Eugene. I'm 18 this year and I'm a college student currently studying media like those behind the scenes in movies and animation. My appearance is simple: Black eyes, Black hair and I usually wear a simple t shirt with different designs with either Bermudas or jeans and I wear my adidas track shoes all the time. Oh I do have spectacles as well. So yeah, where had we left off? Oh yeah, I had left my home for the studio we rented to do my video that will be part of my portfolio for the next school I will enroll into.

I finally reached the studio after a half an hour travel from home and when I checked my phone for the time, I was about 15 minutes early so in the meantime while waiting for my crew or my friends, I decide to set up the belt. I opened the box, took out the batteries and inserted them into the main driver and the shift brace. Just as I finished inserting them, my friends, Sam, Mika and Shinichi arrived. Before I can say anything, Sam told me off " How many times I told you not to take out anything till we go inside?"

I scratched my head while laughing sheepishly "eheheheheheh. I was just inserting the batteries."

"Oh well. We better get in quick now. We have no time by the way."

"Why?"

"Something came up so I have limited time to help."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go in now!" I said as I carried my stuff and hurried my friends in. Once inside, we got into the studio and quickly set up our equipment. Then finally we can start filming. "Alright, here we go. 3, 2, 1, recording... And action!" Mika called out as he's good at directing films.

I stepped in and said my phrases said by Shinnosuke. "Ikuze belt san." Then I turned on the belt in which it said "start your engine!" Though the belt is a toy, it feels so cool wearing it, especially when you are in a suit. I turned the ignition key, shifted the toy shift speed that was in my hand, and loaded it onto the shift brace and pumped it once.

"Henshin!"

DRIVE TYPE SPEED

And the theme song played while I did the pose that is done by shinnosuke in the show. I felt so dumb as I stood there for a few seconds because obviously, Kamen rider isn't real. And... "Cut!" Mika said. Then I got off the stage to see the first take but...

"Oh shoot! I forgot to press the record button... Hahahaha..." Shinichi said as he was my cameraman.

"OH COME ON." I facepalmed so hard.

"We still got time left. So yeah just retake it." Sam said as he stood by the lights. He is my lightman for the shoot.

"Well bro u make sure u don't screw up this time." I said as I got back to stage and in return he gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright let's do this again. 3... 2... 1... And action!"

After a couple of different shot angles to show the entire scene, we took a short break. "Alright boys. We resume in five!" Mika said. I then went for the toilet. While at the toilet, I checked myself in the mirror to see if there's nothing wrong with my attire. I stood proudly as I looked as myself with the driver on: _I definetely look like shinnosuke. So cool! I can't wait to start_ _editing my shots!_ Just then as I was about to pull down my pants, Suddenly I heard a voice which sounded like pleas for help _"Please... Anyone... Help..."_

"Who's there?" I asked. I opened the toilet door to check outside but there was nobody at the corridor. I then turned around to sit back at the toilet bowl thinking it was just my imagination but instead, a white portal shows up in its place. "HUH? Am I in dreamland?" I rubbed my eyes but it was still there and the voice earlier came out from that portal. _"Please... Save our world..._ _Someone... Save gamindustri..."_ And I remembered that was the last thing I heard before everything around me disappeared and blacked out.

* * *

 **Prologue: The decision for the future**

* * *

I turned my head only to hit something hard. "Mmmm" I slowly opened my eyes only to see the sky was a dark blood red. I then widen my eyes in shock because the sky earlier was blue. So why did the sky suddenly became red? I then looked around and I realized I wasn't in the toilet anymore. It was rocks, cables and what seemed to be like damaged game consoles around. I then looked down to realize that I wasn't wearing my business suit anymore. Instead, I was wearing my casual clothes and I have my jacket on for some reason. The drive driver was also gone but the shift brace was on me. Okay this definetely isn't my world anymore. I then stood up and decided to walk around to find out about this new place and at the same time retrieve the drive driver since I knew it had to be somewhere.

After walking for a short while, I turned into a corner to find something that I recognized. It was a car model I recognized: a Honda NSX but it's not just a regular NSX. It was heavily modified with 4 barrels at the front, what looked to be like some front bumper that protruded out. The roof has a huge roof scoop while the doors have some weird grills on it and the back has 2 additional tyres on the top with some sort of middle slot in between them. The tailights at the back were modified as well. The seats inside were bucket style and the dashboard was changed. What's most outstanding is the white racing stripes on the car and a "R" Symbol on the front, the back, all tyres's rims and on the steering wheel. I recognized this car almost immediately. This was the tridoron that was the ride machine for Kamen rider drive. But I wondered to myself how is this even possible as Kamen rider isn't even real. Just then, the car suddenly opened its driver seat door. I immediately got in and saw the dashboard that had what I was looking for, the drive driver. But before I could remove it, suddenly the belt lit up with a face and got me. It then suddenly spoke " **Thank goodness I found you, Eugene**." The voice also was familiar. This was the voice of Mr belt that was Shinnosuke's partner in the drive series.

"Wait. I'm not dreaming right, Belt-San?" I said as I took him out and the driver itself wasn't a toy anymore. It felt like metal and it was heavy. I looked at him which in return he gave a smile icon.

" **I am quite real indeed. Although I should have been sealed. So I'm confused as well**." That's right. Drive is already over as the current airing series now is Ghost, that's what I know before I stepped foot into this world. "Belt-San, do you know of where are we?" I asked hoping for answers about the place but he gives me a sad looking emote.

" **I'm sorry Eugene. But apparently I have no idea of this new land we are in**."

"I see... Then I shall go outside for a short walk. Wait here." I said as I put him back onto the stand.

" **Sure. Just don't go for too long. After all, you have a mission with me**."

I nodded and I got out of the car before leaving him to continue my exploration. After walking for a short while, I did found some items that looked like potions along the way including a katana. "Why would there be a katana here though?" Oh well, best to keep it with me since I love it so I took it and continued walking. After passing through a few tight corners, I saw a glow of red light so I decided to check it out. As I got nearer, I saw what appears to be like humans like myself and I ran over. What I saw next was shocking, it was about 5 girls that's of my age and they looked like as if they were kidnapped or something as they were held up by some smaller of those cables that I saw earlier. They all appear to be wearing swimsuits that have revealing parts of their bodies and they seemed torn and worn so that revealed more of their skin. But they do have different hairstyles. One has dark lilac hair that tied into twin braids and she has some black shaped X clips on her. The second one had white long hair. The third one had light blue hair that has a cowlick on the top and long side bangs in her. The fourth one had long green hair tied into a ponytail with huge side bangs as well. The fifth one looked like the first one just except she has lighter pink hair and she has what appears to be a white clip on her left side of her head.

"What is this. Why do I see kidnapped girls of my age?" I wondered out loud. Just then, the dark lilac hair girl opened her eyes slowly to look at me. She must have heard my voice. "Hey. Are you okay? You look like in a bad shape." But she replied like as if she's low on energy. "Mmmm... Iffy?" Iffy? Who's that? "Who's iffy?" I asked. "Ohhh... A guy..." She said softly before she passed out again. "Hey. Wake up! Hey!" What's this? Did they went through torture? I then immediately took out the katana I found earlier and began slicing the cables while saying to her "I'm getting you out of here along with these other girls." But just as I cut open the cables and freed the pink haired girl since she was the nearest to me, a huge creature appeared.

"Who's there?!" The voice demanded.

"What the?! Why is he so big?!" I wondered out loud again as I looked at him. He appears to look like a huge mecha suit like the zeong from the first Gundam series. He has black armor with lines of neon cyan on him, with huge wings and what seemed to look like horns on it. He also has a skull on his crotch and he appears to be wielding a axe and most of the details seemed to look like game controls that you would see in a game controller.

"Ohh. What do we have here? A small insect to swat." The mech said smirking.

"And just what are you? Did you kidnapped these girls?" I asked. And what did he just called me. A insect? Sure I may be small but does he think he's that big?

"Me? I'm CFW Judge, one of the big four that guards these pathetic girls. Yet they claim to be CPU's."

"Judge. As in the Judge roidmude?"

"Ehh? Roidmude? What's that? Small insects?"

"Damn it. Do you have to call everything small? Roidmudes are enemies of the warrior called drive and they can evolve and one of them goes by the name Judge. So since when did you evolved? What are your intentions, roidmude?"

"Argh silence!" He boomed, making me jump abit. "I don't know what nonsense your talking about but calling me this roidmude word is definetely insulting! I have a title! And I assume u wanna save these girls. Don think of getting away!" And without any spare second, he swing his axe at me and I jumped back with the girl I freed earlier in my arms.

"WOAH. Phew that was close. Hey, what are you thinking? Killing me and the girl?!" I shouted angrily at him but he laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Yet another pathetic person to come save these pathetic girls. What's wrong? Weak?" He said as he drew closer. I backed off a few steps before yet another voice, this time of a young girl, called out "You there! Get back!" I did as told and someone shot pass me and slashed the mecha called Judge. It was a girl who did that.

"Argh curse you! Your going to die!" Judge screamed as he raised his axe at the girl but the girl defended herself well. She then continued her attacks on him. Just then another girl pulled up beside me and called out to me. "Oh. You have pulled ge-ge out? Thank goodness!"

"Oh? Her name is ge-ge? And who are you exactly?" I asked while looking at her. Her hair is long and is in a cream pink colour while she wears a black headband that had a C logo on it. Her eyes match her hair colour. She also wore a tan white wool sweater but her sleeves are separate from the main body. Small ribbons and fuzzy balls can be seen on it. She also wore a red pleated skirt and has black and brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills. Her boots are of the same colour as her hair and eyes. Also she seems to have a choker on her that has a heart shape and what seemed to be a C logo on it, similar to the headband. What's most interesting seems to be her bust and by far, it's the biggest bust I have seen so far. She also wears some sort of black pouch on her waist.

"That's what we call her. Her real name is Nepgear and she's kinda out cold now so yeah. Oh yeah my name is Compa. And thanks again for saving her." Compa said while taking out a crystal from the pouch she's wearing. "What's yours?"

"Eugene. That's me. And what's that?" I replied while asking about the crystal she just took out.

"Oh this? This is a sharicite that's created using shares."

"Shares? What's that?"

"You don't know what's a sharicite? Do you have like memory loss?"

"Yeah you could say that... But it's more like I was transported to this world."

"I see... Well I'm kinda busy now because I need to concentrate so..."

"Sure. Do your job now. I can hear more about this world later."

She then inserted that crystal into the girl's body. Then, the girl's eyes slowly open to see Compa. "Compa..."

"Ge-ge! Your awake. Thank goodness!" Compa said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Wait. Your crying now?" I asked.

"It's just that... We didn't see her for 3 years already..." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. This causes me to open my eyes real big.

"3 YEARS? WAIT THEY HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 3 YEARS?!"

"Yeah... Since that day they left for this place..."

"THATS COMPLETELY BULL! AND YOU TELL ME THAT MECHA DUDE KEPT THEM FOR 3 YEARS?!"

"Mmm... But I'm glad that we can revive her now. But it's seems like we do not have enough time to use the sharicite to rescue the others..."

"You have got to be kidding me..." I said as Nepgear looked at me. "Erm. Who are you? Are you one of compa's friends?" She said weakly.

"Me? Well... I just got here and we just only knew each other so-" Before I could finish my sentence I suddenly heard a scream from behind me.

"GAHHH!" She screamed before tumbling towards us. It was that girl who was fighting that Judge earlier. She was also around my age and roughly the same as compa. She has fair skin just like compa with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reaches down to her eyes, with a split on the upper corner side. Some of her hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a side ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears what appears to be a black tank top with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. And underneath it, a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink and they attached onto the belt. And from her sleeves it looked like she was holding some sort of sharp dagger blades.

She struggled to get up but this Judge came closer and laughed again. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! So weak! Boring! Give me an entertainment and not boring stuff!" He said as he raised his axe and got ready to strike the girl. By this point I was at my limit already because not only he keeps calling us weak but at the same time had held Nepgear and the other girls that looked like her captive for 3 years. I immediately leaped forward and blocked the strike with the katana I found earlier. "Eugene?!" Compa said with worry.

"Kid. What are you doing! I thought I asked you to stay back?!" I then pushed Judge away with my force with the other girl calling out to me.

"Stop calling me a kid already damn it! Aren't you one as well? And I'm protecting you from dying as well! I know we just met but it's my instinct to protect any girl from danger!" I said to her.

"But... You have no experience in fighting yet right?! Plus he's tough for you! Just stay back! I will handle this!" She still denied that I interfered.

"Excuse me Miss but I have achieved runners up and champions in kendo so that can count. Plus your injured, I can't have u fight while your injured."

"Kendo? What's that? And this is nothing!" She said as she got up slowly, brushing off the dirt from her coat. But I can tell she has bruises on her already. "Iffy! We do not have enough sharicite to rescue nep-nep and the others! We used all we could to help ge-ge to be back in her full state!" Compa then said to the girl called Iffy, which was the same name I heard earlier.

"Iffy?" I asked.

"Oh her name's IF. I just called her Iffy for short." She replied back.

"Damn it! That's all we have. 3 years and this is the result?!" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I did what we can." She said once again with sadness. Just then, Nepgear got up and hovered beside me. I asked her "What are you doing?" I saw her summoning a gunblade weapon. She then spoke to the girl now called IF "IF, stay back. You have done enough."

"But your still not all your fullest yet right?" IF replied with concern.

"Maybe... But I can't let him hurt my friends. I shall fight along with this person that saved me too." She said in a serious tone. The girl called IF showed some form of worry but she then gave up. "Fine. But I hope your fine. Don die on me. And you kid, don die as well..." She said as she turned her head away while Compa went up to her.

"I'm not a kid like I said! The name's Eugene!" Then I turned my attention to Nepgear "If you can't fight any further, stand back. I will hold him off."

"Eugene-San..." She said before she nodded. "Okay. Shall we start?"

"Yes!"

We charged forward to Judge and he got ready to defend and fight as well. I hit him with my blade while Nepgear flew up and shot him on his back but it didn't do much damage. And once again he laughed "So weak. Soooo weak!" And he raised his axe and lifted me up as he swing his axe against Nepgear, which she defended it. I flipped around and then did a heavy slash on his back but it didn't do much damage. Well, mecha armor usually do not feel a lot of pain unless you slash it with a beam saber. But at least he tumbled forward so I assume I did some impact damage on him. That's when I saw Nepgear coming down while doing a special move of attacks. "Celestial severance!" She shouted as she used the gunblade to slash Judge several times before going in for a stab but Judge didn't feel a single pain from it. "THATS SO WEAK! NOT A SINGLE EFFECT ON ME! BRING IN SOMEMORE!" Nepgear then suddenly froze upon seeing Judge about to strike her. She then muttered some words while shaking "No...No... Stay back!" It feels like as if she had some horrible traumas before.

"TOO LATE NOW DIE!" Judge said as he swing down his axe on her. But I rushed in and defended the attack. But the impact was so strong that my katana suddenly broke "NO!" I then let go of the weapon and carried Nepgear to a distance. Just then IF and Compa rushed to me.

"Hey, Nepgear, you ok?!" I asked Nepgear but however she seemed to have passed out again.

IF seemed to be annoyed "Now of all times?!"

"HAHAHAHA. That's so weak. I shall eliminate the whole lot of you!" He said as he came closer to us. Just then, IF seemed to get a call from someone. She picked up one of her phones and answered it "Histoire?"

"IF. What's the situation now?" The caller Histoire asked.

"It's no good. We only just revived Nepgear and she's out again! Plus our sharicite isn't enough to revive Nep and the rest." IF reported to her.

"Hmm, it seems like we have not enough power. Bring Nepgear back for now. Your situation is too dangerous as of current."

"Sure. But we also happened to have a guy helper. We bring him in as well?"

"Yes. Please bring whoever you found alive back."

"Got it." Then she closed the phone and told me and Compa. "Looks like we have to get back for now."

"Y-yes!" Compa replied and I nodded as well. Then I said to them about Belt-San and my car. "I have a companion somewhere in the distance. We can get back to wherever we have to go to now."

IF then raised a eyebrow at me. "But isn't your companion a human?" Just then, Judge must have overheard our conversation. "Fools! You think I will let you escape with her?!"

"This guy is real persistent!" IF said as she got ready a flashbang grenade. But I then called out to Mr belt as I raised my right hand for a second before I put it down as I'm still carrying Nepgear. "Belt-San!"

Just then, the tridoron came out and Mr belt commanded the car " **T** **ridoron shoot**!" The tridoron then fired a whole bunch of beams that distracted Judge. Then it spun around and faced us with the doors being open. IF looked at the car and exclaimed "How do you have a car?!" But looking at Judge there wasn't any time.

"I will explain later once we are safe. Now get on the roof! I said as I put Nepgear at the passenger seat. Without any word, IF nodded to me as she climbed up and then helping Compa up. The car is a 2 seater by the way so that's why they have to sit on the roof.

I then asked IF "Where do we go now?" In which she replied "Back to Planeptune's basilicom!"

I then told Mr belt "Belt-San. Scan for the shortest route to Planeptune's basilicom!"

"No problem!" He then took the wheel and we drove off, leaving the other girls behind. And we could hear Judge cursing "Curse you! Next time I will end your life here!"

It took us hours but we have finally reached the basilicom that IF had said. Without any word, I carried the unconscious Nepgear Inside and I was greeted with medics when then took over by bringing her probably to a room to recover. As for myself, IF and Compa. We then rested in what I assumed would be a house. We were in the living room and just then, a small fairy like human appeared from the corridors. She seemed to be floating on a book and she's tiny. She is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. Her clothes are a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

She then greeted us "It seems like you guys are back from your mission. Though it ended in failure, we can bring back Nepgear."

"It's of no problem, Histoire. We tried our best too." IF said with a tone of apology.

"So that's Histoire..." I said. I thought she would be of human size but man she's small. Histoire then turned her attention to me "You must be the guy that IF said earlier."

"Yes. My name is Eugene. It's nice to meet you." I said as I bowed which in return she did. "Same here as well. My name is Histoire and I'm the oracle of this nation."

"Oracle? What's that? And is Planeptune the name of this nation?" I asked.

"Yes it is. It seems like your new to this world it seems."

"Yes... And I would appreciate if you can fill me in on the situation."

"I will now. IF, Compa, I would like have to have a private time with Eugene. Please go check on Nepgear." She instructed the 2 of them.

"We will Histoire." Then they left me and Histoire alone to check on Nepgear.

"Alright let's hear about this world." I said as I sat down to hear it out. She then began explaining from top to end. After her long explanation like a dictionary...

"Okay I think I have got it. So to summarize, this world is named gamindustri and there are 4 different lands in this world. Each nation is ruled by a goddess known as a CPU also known as console patron unit, which is the girls I saw earlier. They feed on share energy for their fights. And Nepgear is the younger CPU of this nation, Planeptune. But 3 years ago, she and the 4 main rulers went out on some mission and got captured in the end, which is what I saw and we must free this world from a evil organization called ASIC. And you guys, the oracles which I assume is a heavy assistant assists girls like Nepgear in the other nations. And me, I must assist you guys on saving this world is it?"

"Yes. But the title of younger CPU is wrong. The correct word is CPU candidate and she's the main ruler's younger sister." Histoire corrected me.

"I see. Alright seems like I can help out since I have my gear most likely." I agreed since the situation looks real bad.

"Yes. We are counting to have your assist on us to free gamindustri. Also it's time you tell me about your world too in exchange."

"Right. So..." Then I began explaining my world and my interests as a Kamen rider and how I was summoned to be one I assumed. "... I see. So you have an ability to transform in a different sense. That all that makes it better then. We are counting on you Eugene." Histoire noted on the information I gave her.

"Yes. Looks like I must liberate this world from war. I shall assist with my best."

"Thank you. Now if I must take my leave to check on Nepgear." She was about to float away when I asked to see Nepgear as well.

"May I come too?"

"Sure."

We then headed for the room and when I went in, I saw Nepgear lying in bed still sleeping. "How long does it take to have her back on her feet again?" I asked.

"Seems like it would take days for her to awake again." IF said, reading the report left by the nurses.

"Damn. Then we shall await then." I said as I left the room to the tridoron. Opening the driver's seat door and getting in, I spoke to Mr belt "Belt-San. I have understood our mission here already. The oracle of this nation has briefed me on what to do." I then said the mission to him in summary along with the information of this world.

" **I see. Well it's good that your engine has started." Mr belt said with a smile emote again before continuing. "Then use me while you can. Become drive and save this world on the situation it faces now**."

"Yes! Belt-San!"

* * *

 **A/N: And the first part is over. This is just the prologue only as I am actually following the game's concept. So therefore, the real mission begins next chapter, so stay tuned as this journey has started! See you guys in the next one! Signing out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1: Start your engine!

**And so it all begins here! Dive into the adventures of the warrior Drive and the CPU candidates as they face hardships and troubles ahead to save the world from the evil organization! Without any further ado, Start your engine! Henshin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Start your engine!**

* * *

It's been about a like a week since I arrived at this world called Gamindustri. What happened a week ago u asked? Well, i was brought into a land of hell when I awoke from dropping into that portal back at earth. I met my partner who was the drive driver known as Mr belt, walked for some distance to find kidnapped girls and only managed to free one and returned to this nation called Planeptune with 2 of this girl's friends called IF and Compa. The girl named Nepgear was in a sleeping state since we came back. Compa and IF did regular checks on her for the past few days but nothing happened as they told me. I didn't really visit her room a lot because I was familiarizing myself with the city. Initially, Compa and IF had offered to show me around after hearing my story but I figured it would be best to do it myself. I also found out the 2 of them have work at their respective jobs so it would be best not to disturb them. As for Mr belt, I always leave him in the Tridoron wherever we go since it was peaceful around the city. Partially our reason is that we can't do anything until Nepgear wakes up.

As I drove and walked around, I had noticed that Planeptune, this city, is actually just a ordinary city like my home back then but it has like a game feel like in it. Their currency used is actually called credits, and when I left the studio for the toilet, I left my wallet in there, so I'm kinda actually broke but luckily, Histoire, Planeptune's oracle had given me some money to spend for my needs. So this is really what I have done up till yesterday. But today was a different approach.

I woke up in the guest room that I was using for the past few days that the basilicom has and went to the toilet to wash myself up. After leaving the toilet, I was walking back to my room to get changed when suddenly, the room that Nepgear was recovering in opened, which scared the hell out of me because the hallways were so quiet and it was so sudden. Just then, a girl came out and looked around before seeing me. It took me seconds to realize that was Nepgear but she looked slightly different from the last time I saw her.

Instead of her long pink hair and her white swimsuit like clothing, she still sports long hair but it's lilac in colour and shorter than her pink hair that's for sure. She also has a single D-pad hair clip pinned and has violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. She also wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme.

Seeing me, she hid behind the door while looking at me still. I assumed she's abit shy especially when I'm a guy myself. I walked towards her concerned because of the state she was in for 3 years.

"You okay?" She slowly nodded.

"I assume your Nepgear right?" She nodded again. Finally I can get my engine running. Just then, Mr belt rolled beside me from the nightstand.

" **Oh it seems like the goddess must have been awaken.** " He remarked. Then, Nepgear turned to see Mr belt and immediately, her eyes sparkled with stars and got excited.

"Oh my oh my! This is so cool! Hey Mister, is this your item that u made?! And how is he able to talk?!" Woah. How can this girl suddenly became so hyper over a belt.

"Not really. He's my partner Mr belt. Or known as Krim steinbelt. Also my name isn't Mister, it's Eugene." I introduced myself and Mr belt to her.

" **It's nice to meet you miss goddess.** "

"Oh goodness! I forgot to introduce myself too! I'm Nepgear, the CPU candidate of this nation Planeptune. It's good meeting you." She formally introduced herself as she bowed to me and I did the same.

"Same like wise. But man, you sure get worked up over a belt huh?" I chuckled and smiled.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I just get hyped up over machines that's all." Now I see she's a machine freak. She could prove a good help to me and Mr belt in our mission.

"Haha. Don't be girl. I'm glad that your fully awake too after seeing him. Now come on, we have to bring you to see Histoire and your friends."

"Oh. I must have worried them have I?" She asked.

"Nope. Not really. Now come on let's go" I said as I took her hand which in returned her face blushed abit. "Umm..." She suddenly let out a small squeak.

"What's wrong?"

"U-um. Nothing! It's just that... it's my first time a guy has held my hand..." She said while looking down, still blushing.

"Eh? I-it's not what you think! I mean if you don't like it. Y-you can just said it!" I blushed abit as well while realizing what she meant.

"N-no! It's fine. Now let's go shall we? We gotta tell them quick." She looked up to me with a smile still gripping onto my hand.

"O-oh. Let's go." I had no choice but to smile back.

As we head downstairs, IF and Compa were talking to Histoire before they took notice of us.

"Oh? It's just only a first met and we have our dear princess getting escorted by our newly met prince eh?" IF teased which made us break immediately with Nepgear's face becoming more red.

"Not fair! Ge-ge is acting all lovely already so fast!" Compa pouted. Girl, can you like read the situation seriously?

"Oh goodness! I-it's not what it seems. I-I mean I...i..." Yeah. She definitely can't speak any further and I feel bad for that.

"Oi. Enough of the teasing. Weren't you guys here to talk to her?" I interrupted.

"Yeah. How are you feeling Nepgear?" IF switched topic immediately.

"O-oh! I'm fine but I can't really do much stuff as of now I think..."

"I'm sorry Nepgear. I shouldn't have sent you and the 4 main CPU's towards the graveyard 3 years ago. It was of my mistake." Histoire bowed in apology.

"N-no! Don feel sorry! We weren't good enough for our opponent that's why..." Nepgear said with a regret look. "If only we were stronger..."

"Nepgear. I hate to ask of this but can you recall what actually happened and what led me to see that situation back there?" I asked for more information with the other agreeing too since they need to find out what went wrong that day.

"Y-yes... That day..."

* * *

 _(3 years ago)_

 _"Hah!" A deep lilac haired girl embodied in a swimsuit with wings and parts charged forward with her weapon towards another woman in dark pink hair but she easily caught it and sent the deep lilac girl back. This is Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune. Their location was the red land or known as the Gamindustri Graveyard, where it is considered "hell" in the world of Gamindustri._

 _"That's all?" The pink haired woman asked like as if she was on the winning side. Without any word further, 2 more girls similar to Purple Heart jumped forward to attack her. The first to strike was a blue haired girl known as White heart, the CPU of Lowee. She struck her weapon, a Axe like against the pink haired woman's blade but the woman just sent her back and shot 3 beam ropes from her palm and they caught White heart's arms and legs. She sent White heart forward and slashed her aside, knocking her out. Just then, the other girl, A green haired one or known as Green heart, CPU of Leanbox shouted "Too slow! Prepare yourself!" While attempting to spear the woman but the woman just dodged and sent another beam from her palm into Green heart's stomach and sent her slamming into the wall._

 _Purple Heart and a white haired girl known as Black heart, CPU of Lastation then took their stances and charged forward, unleashing their ultimate skills._

 _"Lace ribbons dance!" Shouted Black heart._

 _"Cross Combination!" Shouted Purple Heart._

 _Their strikes was about to hit the woman but she deflected them with her blade once again and in just a millisecond, she rushed and punched Black Heart, knocking her out and taking Purple Heart by surprise before strangling her which was followed by a explosion. Nepgear was just infront of everything that has happened and was shocked that the 4 CPU's were down. Just then, the woman came forward, ready to take her down too._

 _"N-no. All of the CPU's including my sister is down? At this rate, G-Gamindustri is doomed!" She screamed as the woman slashed her, knocking her out._

* * *

"Impossible! All of the CPU's were taken down by a single opponent?" IF widen her eyes.

"It's hard for me to believe too. I mean, nep-nep and the others can't go down that easily." Compa added on.

"That could only mean that the enemy is something that we shouldn't be easily relaxed about. That Judge must be one of them." I said while remembering my fight with judge.

"Oh yeah, I remembered you were on par with him or something." IF looked at me.

"But I need to depend on my partner if I need to be stronger that's what." I said as Mr belt came to me.

" **I sense that our task won't be that easy.** " He said in a serious tone.

"Well duh. I nearly got killed by Judge. Of course we have to be stronger and take down whatever that is in our way."

"W-well... Now that the CPU's are down, what's gonna happen to Gamindustri? We lost our fight 3 years ago right?" Nepgear asked with a sense of concern.

"The situation is dire. ASIC has dominated most of the world. Almost everyone knows them and their power." Histoire explained to Nepgear.

"Followers have been seen giving illegal chips to spread the worshipping to the leader. And what's worst is that with this ongoing, the shares are depleting on our side and converting to their side so techinically we can't do much." IF added.

"So in summary, this is like a war between 2 factions and competing to see which is the dominating one correct?" I summarized.

"Yeah you can say that." IF nodded.

"Their main objective is to get enough shares to revive their guardian deity and it will be successful in a matter of time." Histoire continued.

"Then is there any way we can do something about it?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes there is. The sisters of the CPU's known as CPU candidates remain free and your one of them."

"Wait. There are other girls like me?"

"Yeap. Lastation and Lowee have them except for Leanbox. Your the only ones who can regain the shares of this world. If we can pull it off, we can end the organization. Also there's another way to obtain assistance." Histoire took a breath before continuing. "Each nation has a mascot character."

"Mascot character? You mean characters in suits that represent each nation?" I asked. This causes her to laugh abit.

"W-what?" I felt my face heating up realizing what I just said.

"It's not that kind silly." IF said with a small smile on her.

"When the mascot is recognized worldwide, it creates order in a manner akin to what the True Goddess desired. These mascots reside in each nation, providing prosperity and an abundance of sustenance to the nation's citizens. In the instance of unusual events, they support the CPUs to quell evil. They have at least that much power." Histoire explained.

"Now that's something new." I noted.

"But the problem is we do not know which location do they reside in. For now, I am tracking and researching this nation's mascot. I will let you know once I have learned something. But for now, you can borrow Eugene's power." Histoire said as she pointed at me.

"His power?" Nepgear titled her head.

"He has been sworn here from another dimension to help you guys out. So do let him assist you."

"Another dimension?" Nepgear was starting to get excited. Okay, just calm down already girl come on!

"I know I know. I will explain to you once we have free time. For now, since you just awoke, you need to get some 'rehab'." I said with a smile.

"Yeap. She must have lost her energy by being tied up by those cables for 3 years. Let's go to the guild to check what's up there."

"Before you leave take this." Histoire then summoned a gaming like device.

"A half Nintendo DS?" I asked while looking at it.

"What? This is the N-gear that the CPU of this nation's uses. In such, it's a item of Nepgear's big sister. Do use it wisely. Now go on and gain back some shares for Planeptune." And with that, Histoire left us to our own decisions.

"Alright then. Let's go to the guild shall we?" I said but Nepgear wasn't really willing to go.

"Come on Nepgear. You need to get back your movitation and strength. Otherwise you won't be able to save the world. The world's fate is on the CPU candidates hands." IF was encouraging her.

"Look. We will be supporting you from here. Leave it be to your stress, I will carry half the of the burden if you can't handle it." This made Nepgear look up at me before she finally agreed to go with us.

"Thanks. Now let's go then?" She said with a smile.

I then grabbed Mr belt from the nightstand and headed towards the parking lot where the tridoron and IF's bike is.

* * *

"Goodness! What a car!" Nepgear exclaimed upon seeing it.

"Yeap. And you ride in here miss." I said as I opened the door and held my hand out.

"I-is it ok?"

"No worries. Now come on." She then took my hand and I led her into the seat. Once settled, I closed the door and got into the driver's seat and placed Mr belt onto the stand before starting up the car and doing a few revs. I then rolled the window.

"IF lead the way to the guild."

"Yeap. You got it!" IF Gave me a nod as she started up her bike with Compa getting behind her. We then drove off to the guild place.

The guild place wasn't that far from the basilicom so it only took us 15 mins to reach there. We parked our rides and went inside. When we went inside, the place was like a cafeteria or like any place that u see in a RPG. There were people around eating, drinking and talking but that wasn't our priority. We headed to the counter which was served by some ladies.

"Hello. How may I help u today?" One of the ladies asked.

"We would like to see what quests are available." IF replied.

"Oh. Unfortunately there's only one left for today as the rest are taken care of. But here's the quest." She then shows us the quest on the screen in front of us: Eliminate all Dogoo threats in Virtua forest. Reports from travelers show that they were attacked by them while traveling. Some are said to have been dangerous. Quell the threat.

"Hmm. That isn't really too bad for us." IF remarked.

"Would be some good rehab for Nepgear I guess." I added.

"But...would I be okay?" Nepgear asked.

"Don worry. They aren't that tough for you. It's a good starter for you to get back on your feet." Compa reassured her.

"Okay we shall take this then." IF said to the lady.

"Alright. So sign your names here and..."

* * *

And with that. We are ready to depart for our quest. As we were about to get onto our rides...

"I have something to ask." I said.

"Hmm?" IF replied.

"Is there any blacksmith or weapons shop nearby?"

"Well... There is one not so far ahead. Why?"

"I need a weapon to fight right? At the very least."

"True. Alright then let's go there before we head for our quest." And with that, we headed to the weapons shop.

Arriving at the shop, I was amazed at all the weapons. I then decided to see the prices but that totally set me back.

"Ugh... So expensive..." I said.

"Of course. It's a weapons store duh." IF retorted.

"Hello there sir. You seem to be looking for a weapon but you have no cash on you?" A young man came up to me which I assumed he's the store owner.

"Yeah..." I replied back

"How about this then? I let you have any weapon on a trial for 2 days after which you return it back. Deal?" Oh man. This guy is just too nice.

"Thanks sir! Alright then...This one please." I said with happiness as I pointed at a katana but that isn't just any ordinary katana. The blade was black on top and a neon red on the bottom with the hilt having gold decorations on it. On the hilt's bottom there was a small crystal like device. This made the store owner gave me a dark look like as if I was about to die.

"Boy...are you sure you want to take this?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah? Just so you know. I'm into ancient weapons." The rest were shocked by what I just said.

"A-Ancient weapon? Are you crazy?!" IF suddenly exclaimed.

"T-that's right! Your just new here and you want to fight with a weapon that looks so ancient?!" Nepgear added.

"Chill! Come on! To be honest. I don't know why, but I felt like I had held one in the past before today..." I said as I touched my chest.

"I-if you say so then I won't stop you. I do not know of its abilities since I did not do a lot of research on this but if you are willing to try, I won't stop you." The store owner warned.

"Yeap. I shall take that." And with that, he took it off the shelf and registered a trial for me to use it. After which, we headed back to our rides ready to go. As we got in, I swear I could hear something from Nepgear. "...fall for it..."

"What Is it?" I asked.

"U-um n-nothing! Let's go then shall we?"

"You bet! Alright IF lead us the way." And with that we drove off.

* * *

As we headed into the forest, it looks like a normal forest to me but much 'cleaner'. We headed inside for awhile until suddenly some blue creatures blocked our road. We had no choice but to get out but the moment we got out, IF drew her blades out. "Get ready guys, there they are."

"Wait they? U mean those are dogoos?" I asked in confusion because I thought starter monsters would be like humanoid creatures but those blue creatures that look like dogs?

"Yeap. They look cute but they are actually bad and creepy." Compa replied as she took out her giant syringe. That's one huge scary syringe I swear, but important things first.

"I see. Then let's do this!" I said as I held my palm out and a bright light appears before moving it into my left waist and the katana I just received appeared and I sheathed it like a samurai.

"Now let's kick some ass. Ready Nepgear?" I asked her as she took out her weapon. It was of a beam blade like type with a huge 'N' in the guard I supposed that's how one can call it by its appearance.

"Y-yes!" She said as she got into a stance.

(Plays Ryuusei no bifrost well the first game's opening)

We then charged forward as them. Some of them jumped at us but that's not stopping us. While the others used their own techniques, I was using abit of my kendo skills at the same time doing some of the slash techniques that a anime character would use. One of the dogoos took this opportunity to lick the hell out of me but not on my watch. I swiftly stepped to the side and punched it to clear off some distance before raising my katana to horizontally slice it, making it disappear into pixels.

While I'm at it, IF's techniques were similar to mine but she uses more jumps. I guess she likes to do airborne strikes. A group of them lunged at her but she leaped up high and then came down spiraling, her blades extended and wiped out the entire of them. Compa's attack just involve one poke and that's it, the entire dogoo just disappear. While it's not just pokes, she also uses her hand to slap the enemy away or bat them, which is a surprise for me especially using a hand.

Just then, I heard a shout as I cleared my own side. I turned around to see Nepgear chasing after a run away Dogoo.

"Please wait, monster!" She shouted as she ran after it. I sensed something wasn't right.

(Song cuts)

"Wait Nepgear! That may be-" and yeah sure enough I was right. I caught up to her only to find the Dogoo cornered by IF and Compa but all of the sudden, it unleashed a wind force sending us back before multiple dogoos showed up and out of nowhere, they fused to become one giant Dogoo.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I shouted as I pointed at it.

"Ugh! This is gonna be a pain in the ass! Gear! Can you transform and settle it?" IF asked Nepgear.

"Aren't you just forcing Ge-Ge to activate her powers? After all, it's just her first fight." Compa replied.

"I'll do it. I'll transform. Urk..." Nepgear then closed her eyes and tried to squeeze her power out but nothing was happening except for her legs shaking.

"What's wrong?" IF asked.

"I...I can't do it! I'm scared!" Nepgear replied while shaking with fear. Suddenly, the giant Dogoo loomed over her as it send a force knocking IF and Compa away. "N-no... Stay back!" She trembled as she fell to her knees. It must have been the same situation she was in back then 3 years ago! I leaped forward as it was about to knock her away and slashed it away with my katana. I then went to her and calm her down.

"Everything's fine Nepgear! I'm here for you!" I said as I calmed her down.

"I-I'm fine already. Thanks Eugene." She said as I pulled her up.

"Hey guys! A little help here?!" IF shouted as the giant Dogoo was on her sights. Compa was poking the body with her syringe as much as possible.

"Remember Nepgear. That thing is your enemy. Don't fear of anything if your a warrior. Focus on its weak points and attack wherever it is." I advised her.

"Y-yes." She nodded before getting into a stance and then charging at it. She jumped and unleashed multiple slashes which caused the giant Dogoo to whine in pain.

"Here's come the finisher then!" I said as I rushed forward and jumped high up. "Take this!" I shouted as I unleashed a red beam from the blade of my katana which then sliced the giant dogoo in half before exploding into pixels.

"And that's that right?" I asked as I brushed the dirt off my outfit before making my weapon disappear.

"Yeap. Now let's go back to the guild shall we? We gotta report this plus it's darkening out." IF said as she pointed into the sky that was about to turn to night.

* * *

We headed back to the guild to see the lady that served us earlier.

"We have finished the quest already." IF said as she handed out a chip like device to the lady that I assume records the quest.

"I see. Thanks for the help. Here's your reward." The lady then presented to us a tray of items which was filled with money and some potions. After which, IF took out her cellphone and checked something before showing us what looks to be like share records on the nation's.

"See, ASIC's shares have gone down by abit while we gain that amount." She explained to me and Nepgear as both of us were still new.

"So I guess by doing more of these quests we gain our shares right?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeap. Just follow the procedures that's all." IF replied.

"Now that's done I wanna go back now. I'm probably sweating from that battle earlier." Compa said as she stretched her hands.

"And I have my work to do at home. Alright then see you guys here tomorrow then. 10am." IF said before leaving the place.

"Alright then. Let's head back shall we?" I said to Nepgear and she nodded to me with a smile.

* * *

After we had returned to the basilicom, I washed myself up and sat at the edge of my bed, inspecting the new weapon I just got. For some reason, it felt like memories, faded memories seem to come to me when I was staring at it.

" **Why did you choose such a weapon Eugene?** " Mr belt asked.

"I don't know. But I felt like I had a contract with it before." I said as I held my head like as if I was trying to remember something. But that can't be true, I was born human from another world. It can't be I have amnesia right?

" **I see. Well, I sense that you have to use me sooner. It may be just me, but I sense that they are here.** " Mr belt then said in a serious tone.

"They? U can't mean..." I realized what he meant.

" **It's just my assumption. Well, its about time for you to go to sleep. you have work with the rest tommorow.** " Mr belt then reminded me.

"Yeah. Good night Belt-san"

" **Good night.** "

* * *

(Plays X gonna give it to ya)

For the next few days, we have been doing guild work since Histoire hasn't contacted us. For most of the easy monsters, we let Nepgear do the job because of her rehab but for the difficult ones, me and IF will do it instead. And we actually earned about 10% of the shares back so far and a lot of credits that I can use to pay back my debts and actually spend on my needs so I do not really need to borrow anymore. And all of these continued till today where we were at a abandoned factory wiping out some robotic monsters. I also had learn some skills of my own like a game as we felt more strength in us.

"Star slash!" I shouted as I used my katana to do a star shaped slash on a big droid like robot before it exploded into pixels like any other monster.

(Song cuts immediately)

"And that's the last of them." I said as I let go of my weapon, making it disappear.

"Alright then. Let's go back to rep-" IF was about to finish her sentence before her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? Who's this?" She asked.

"It's me Historie." Histoire on the other side replied.

"Oh Histoire you have done it?"

"Yeap. I found the location of Planeptune's mascot where it is sleeping at. It's located somewhere deep in Virtua forest. I suggest you head there immediately and pick it up."

"Alright got it thanks." And with that, IF closed her phone before briefing us. "Histoire has located the mascot's sleeping place. It's at Virtua forest but in the deep areas."

"I see. Looks like finally we can move on eh?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeap. Now let's go." And with that, we took off to the deep woods of Virtua forest.

* * *

After some time, we arrived and it does look like somewhere deep in the woods for real. Like as if it's a place we can get lost easily but with Mr belt's navigation system we shouldn't be lost. As we drove, we suddenly halted only to find a long tentacle like creature and I can swear it looks like the ancient from warframe and its 2x bigger than we thought. We immediately got out and prepared our weapons but the monster spared no time for us. It used one of its legs to swing at us and we dodged it out of the way.

"This guy's dangerous as hell." I remarked.

"It consumed energy from people's faith in Arfoire so it would go berserk like that." IF explained.

"Then let's go! I'm not going down here!" I said as I charged at the monster before spearing it like a rapier and then slashing it horizontally across its abdomen, causing it to leak some green blood and whine in pain.

"That thing's gross!" Compa said as she used her syringe to defend one of its attacks.

"We need to wipe it out right? Then take this!" Nepgear said as she slashed one of the tentacles before rushing forward and before she could strike, another tentacle slapped her away into a distance.

"AHHHHHH!" She yelped as she slammed her back into a tree.

"Shit! Nepgear!" I shouted as I ran to her and defended the same tentacle that charged at her before suddenly it overwhelmed me by force and sent me knocking into her.

"Eugene! You okay?!" She asked worried for my condition.

"It's okay. I'm fine. This is nothing." I reassured her as I held my back before helping her up and leading her away to further distance from the battle but the ancient was coming after us.

"Your not going anywhere!" IF said as she created a magic circle to stop the ancient before it was engulfed in flames. This was one of her skills, demonic flames. The ancient yelped in pain before disintegrating into pixels.

"Well... That was... Unexpected." IF said as she couldn't believe her skill attack had wiped out the enemy in one move. Then, she turned her attention to us as Compa healed us. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. Just a small tick." I replied.

"I'm fine thanks to him else I would be knocked out again." Nepgear replied.

"Alright then. We have no time to waste as we must find the mascot." IF said as she started up her bike and I followed starting up the tridoron and the other 2 got on and we headed even further. As we drove even further, we finally came across a purple orb that surrounded a disk that's floating on a tree stump surrounded by 4 pillars with stairs on it. We got off and examined it before confirming.

"This looks like it." IF said.

"Then let's do what we were supposed to-" before Nepgear finished her sentence, suddenly a wave hit us and immediately, we felt like heavy objects that can't move.

"Goodness! What's...this?!" Nepgear exclaimed as she tried to move to us.

"I...can't...move!" IF said as she tried to.

"I'm...stuck!" Compa said as she also tried to move.

While the others were struggling, I instantly recognized this. It's the slowdown or density shift effect caused by the enemies of drive known as roidmudes. And that could only mean one thing. As I turned my head around, a young woman came out from the bushes. She has odd white-purple skin and ruby red eyes. She doesn't wear makeup, but has noticeable pointed ears. She seems to lack much physical development, and has a two-pieced belly button ring consisting of silver pieces. Her hair is a pastel green color with few spiked bangs, mainly tucked back except for the center ones, along with spiked edging of her chest length hair, few strands fliping outward while many frame her face. And what she wears looks to be somewhat boyish that's a big, opened gray jacket with a mouse eared hood with white and black lining, white whisker markings and a big black mouse nose. The inside of the jacket is red colored, while it has black, spiked lining and cuffs with thin spiked white lined markings in the center. Around her neck is a black collar/choker, and she has a very small black tubetop on with X shaped strings in the middle with an opened heart on each side, one being red and the other yellow. Her gloves are black, with the under-side being red to match her jacket. She wears plain brought, baggy pants with black at the top and loose black strings. On her feet she wears black boots with strings going up the center.

She seemed to be heading towards the orb too but what's worst was what's behind her that had 3 mechanical alien beings following her. And they had numbers on them from what i saw. They were roidmudes.

"It...can't...be..." I said in disbelief.

"Hahahah! I knew that these guys are here to get the orb but that's not stopping us!" One of them with the number '029' said. It was a coincidence I guess since Shinnosuke's first roidmude encounter was also 029.

"Oh. Those brats i will leave it to you." The hooded woman said.

" **Don't tell me what to do! Just get your ass to your job.** " 029 said and the hooded woman said nothing and headed towards the orb.

"029...how dare...you..." I said as I tried to move.

" **Hah! Pathetic scum! Shut up!** " He shouted as he punched me in the stomach before holding me by the neck and then slamming me to the ground.

"Grhhhh!" I tried to hold the pain.

"Eugene!" IF shouted as she slowly turned her head.

"Eugene-Kun!" Nepgear did the same along with Compa too.

"Belt...San!" I shouted for help.

" **Tridoron shoot!** " Mr belt commanded as he led the tridoron towards the roidmudes and that unknown female and shot a few beams before stopping infront of us. He then came out of the nightstand using mini tracks and attached to me and I reverted back to normal.

"Gahh!" I gritted my teeth in pain still as I got up. That punch was freaking pain for sure.

" **Are you alright?!** " Mr belt asked.

"I'm...fine..." I said.

" **Good! It seems like I was right! You have no choice but now it's time to start our engine!** " He said as a mini track appeared with a brace like object and a red mini car driving on it. The brace attached to my left arm with my right hand catching the mini car or shift car I should say.

"Shift speed..." I said as I held it. It felt like metal for sure like the real thing.

"Belt-San. Is there anyway we can get them back to normal?" I asked as I pointed at the girls who was still under the effect.

" **Yes you can. Just call out your shift car mates and they will come out of your dimensional pocket!** " He replied with a smile emote.

"Okay then... Justice! Vegas! Monster! Come out and get them back to normal!" I said as I raised my right hand and pointed towards the girls. 3 mini tracks appeared from my pocket and the shift cars appeared and each of them landed on their shoulders, reverting them back to normal.

"Woah! I'm normal now? Eh? What's this toy car?" Compa said as she held Vegas which was a clear white shift car shaped like a US limousine cab for casinos with the jackpot numbers 777 on the hood.

"Such technology..." IF said as she held monster which was a purple shift car with green wheels and that looked like a monster animal creature.

"It looks so cute..." Nepgear was about to lose her shit seeing her shift car which is justice that's a police car based off.

"These things are shift cars. They help you to move under the density shift effect." I explained.

"I see. So it helps us to not get that matrix like feeling." IF noted.

" **Are you guys done with your talking?! We are still here!** " 029 was clearly annoyed that we ignored him and his buddies.

"Of course not! In fact, I thank you for being polite and I'm here to stop you as well." I declared with a serious face as I turned around.

" **That belt... Masaka...** " 029 said in disbelief.

"That's right. Your going to go down along with your mates. Girls, I will handle these guys. You girls get that girl there." I said as I pointed to the hooded girl.

"But you sure you don't need our help?" IF asked.

"I have my partner. So don't worry. I'm not going to go down easily." I said as I turned back with a smile before I turned back with my serious face.

"Ikuze Belt-San." I said.

" **Right Eugene. Start your engine!** " Mr belt said.

"That voice..." Nepgear said as she recognized the voice of Mr belt earlier.

I turned on the ignition key and a techno beat like tune music played. I then flicked the back of the shift speed shift car and inserted it into the brace in my hand and it made a rev engine sound.

"Henshin!" I shouted and I pumped the shift car and moved into the pose done by Shinnosuke.

A holographic tyre like cylinder surrounded me as a black bodysuit with white stripes formed over my body before red armor parts materialized and clamped onto me. It was similar to a sports car design. My knees were covered by silver brake knee pads. My helmet was the same red on my armor with silver at the bottom half with my eyes being protected by silver grill like eyes with a silver mouthpiece at the bottom with pipes going to my side like a car's underside. The top had a spoiler with racing stripes on it along with it on my helmet that ran down to the 'R' logo resting on my forehead. The left front of the tridoron opened up and a energy tyre formed before it launches and flew past me and then turning back and settling on my torso armor in a diagonal shape with tread grooves on it with white and red stripes on it but most of it it's black with the words 'Type speed' on the top white in colour.

 **DRIVE TYPE SPEED!**

Mr belt announced as a jazz like upbeat music played before stopping. My visors then lighted up like car headlights before dimming back to normal. I looked at myself and I can't believe that I have become Kamen rider drive for real. But I will save that fanboy reaction for later.

(Plays Suprise Drive TV size)

" **Bakana... You are the new drive...** " 029 said.

"He...transformed..." The girls said in unison while looking at me with shocked and surprise faces.

"Stop looking at go! I will explain later!" I reminded them before they took off. I then turned back and did the drive pose.

"Right. Roidmude, let's go for a ride." I said as I then rushed forward and air kicked him in the face as he tumbles down. His other 2 mates accompanying him then launched their attacks from the side. I brushed them off and punched them a couple of times before doing some kicks and wresting like moves. 029 then morphed his right arm into a beam like weapon and fired at me, sending me back. Even though I was in my armor, I can still feel the pain.

" **Boost your speed to avoid his attack!** " Mr belt said.

"You don't have to remind me for that but thanks!" I said as I turned the ignition key before pumping the shift car 3 times.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

Then my tyre began to spin like a car and I rushed forward faster than ever. I skidded around avoid the beam attacks like a car before I went down and stretched my leg doing a full rotation, sending the 3 of them up into the air before I punched them several times like a speedometer on the car and with one final punch, sending them back before getting up.

"Let's finish this." I said as Mr belt smiled.

" **Right.** " He said before I turned the key and pressed the button on the shift brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

4 tyres then materialized and surrounded the 3 roidmudes. I then pumped the shift car once.

 **FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

The Tridoron then came to me and began driving in a big circle and I rushed to tap on the roof while the tyres launched the roidmudes into the center and I raised my right foot to kick them as I went back and forth like a pinball and then delivered a final kick to them and went through them before I landed on the ground and the roidmudes exploded before I got up and turned around to see their cores floating up.

" **Don't think this is over! Many of my buddies will avenge my death!** " 029 said before the cores exploded.

(End of song)

"Looks like we did it." I said.

" **Yeah. Shinnosuke couldn't kill the core on his first try but you did it. You have more potential to be the next drive. That's why I chose you.** " Mr belt said with a smile.

"Kyahhh!" A scream suddenly filled the air before I turned around to see who it was other than Nepgear frozen there as the hooded woman was about to strike her.

"You will be first...for calling me that." The hooded woman said as she raised her stick to strike Nepgear.

"No! I'm powerless again!" Nepgear said as she closed her eyes tight.

I leaped forward and took the full brunt of the attack. She then slowly opened her eyes.

"Eugene...kun?" Nepgear said as she looked at me in my armor.

"That's right! Hah!" I sent the hooded woman back before I held my hand out to Nepgear helping her up.

"Damn you! Who are you exactly?! And you took out my guys!" She barked.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you you prick! How dare you hurt Nepgear!" I said angrily.

"She called me a underling when I have a name myself and not just her! The other 2 also called me that as well!" She said angrily.

"Well then. Who are you exactly then?" I asked.

"I'm part of ASIC's soldier front line, Linda!" Linda introduced herself.

"I'm Kamen rider drive! I'm here to stop your plans!" I said as I pointed her finger at her.

"What? Kamen rider?! It can't be?!" Linda said in shock.

"That's right. You and the roidmudes are working together and now you are after the orb's power. I won't let you!" I shouted.

"Let's see you stop me then!" She replied as she charged at me and I deadlocked her by holding her stick and man she is on par with my strength. Well, if I had a weapon. Wait I do have one. Dumb me.

"Let's do this!" I said as I held my hand out and a light came out and I put it at my left side of my waist before my blade appears and I sheathed it out.

"An ancient weapon?! I gotta get out of here quick! Just kidding! Your going down!" She said as she swing her stick at me but I deflected it easily and I checkmate her easily and she was wide open. The blade's tip was at her neck.

"Give up?" I said.

"Like as if I would! Take this!" Suddenly she punched my stomach and I tumbled backwards before getting up and holding my stomach.

"Damn it that's the 2nd time I got hit today!" I said.

"Eugene-kun! You alright?!" Nepgear asked in worry.

"This is nothing..." I said but that wasn't convincing her.

"Goodness no it isn't! Why would you go so far in protecting me?!" She asked as she felt herself needed for the fight.

"I'm not letting you suffer from your fate 3 years ago. I'm here to help and protect you from anything." I said which in turn her face blushed abit.

"T-thanks" she said as she looked down "I want to be useful for once. I need to prove my strength to beat my enemies. I can't let my friends get hurt anymore!" She said as she drew out her saber.

" **Good to see your engine has started too Miss Nepgear!** " Mr belt said.

I took her hand and went down on one knee so I could face her eye level.

"U-um...what are you..." She said as her face began to turn red.

"Don't worry. I'm here by your side. So are IF and Compa. We are here to support you. So let's do this then shall we?" I said to her as I held her hand to chest level.

"Y-yeah let's beat her." She said before a small light came out and was linked from my arms to hers.

"T-this is..." She said as she was then engulfed in a white light. I had to cover myself with my hands from the light. As the light disappears, I recognized that form from 1 week ago when I first saw her. Her CPU powers has returned. Now I looked closer she has wings and definitely with that longer pink hair and her clip's changed too. She then summoned her gunblade weapon as we broke out hands free.

"The hell?! Your a damn CPU?!" Linda said in shock because not only there's a CPU but a Kamen rider as well in front of her.

"That's right. Purple sister! Now prepare yourself!" Purple sis shouted as she got into a stance.

"Right then my turn! Flare!" I said as I got back up and raised my hand and a mini track appeared with a fire like shift car appeared and landed on my hand. This was Max flare. I turned on the Key once again and swapped it with the shift speed car and I pumped it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

Another tyre, this time in a metallic light orange colour with pieces protruding from the groove with flame symbols on them materialized from the Tridoron before launching and switching my existing tyre on my torso.

 **MAX FLARE**

A electric guitar squeal sounded and I got into my stance with my katana still in my hand.

"Let's go for a ride!" I announced as me and Purple sis charged at her. She attempted to punch me but I dodged it and instead channeled my fire energy on my hand to my katana and slashed her, sending her back before Purple sis from behind shot her.

"Damn it that hurt!" She shouted before she realized what was coming.

"Mirage dance!" Purple sis shouted as she did a series of slashes before ending it with a final slash to her abdomen.

"Damn...you..." She cursed.

"Still not over huh? Then how about this!" I said as I pumped the shift car 3 times.

 **FL-FL-FLARE!**

A spinning energy of fire emerged and I kicked it towards her and the energy sent her up into the air like a tornado before it disappeared and she crashed violently I can say.

And with that, Linda was defeated.

"This isn't...fair! One...magical girl and one armored...warrior on me is never fair!" Man she never stops does she?

"The only one being unfair is you!" I said as I pointed my blade at her reminding her that she brought roidmudes along.

"Leave now and I will spare you just this once." Purple sis said in a serious tone.

"And you will never touch this." I said as I walked infront of her path to the orb disc, knowing that she would try to break it.

"Damn it! Don't think this is over!" Linda said as she staggered off.

"It's...over right?" Purple sis asked as she reverted back to Nepgear.

"Yeap. You and Eugene were so cool!" Compa said happily.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help otherwise we would be dead." IF Said.

"Don't be. I'm here for what I must. Although... They are back." I said.

"Those mechanical alien beings?" She asked.

"Yeah. I will explain it once we return. For now Nepgear if you may." I said to Nepgear as she needed the Mascot's strength.

"Y-yes." She said as she walked forward.

" **Oh. It if isn't the CPU candidate of Planeptune.** " A voice said coming from the Mascot.

"Y-yes. I would need your strength and power. Can I?"

" **I can see that you need power to do your mission. Your wish is granted.** " The mascot said before the purple orb went into Nepgear's body.

"This is amazing. A mascot's power is huge." She said as she touched her chest feeling her energy.

"That's right. Now go on and fufill your mission..." And with that, the voice disappeared.

"And that's taken care of. Now let's go back to Histoire then." I said as I removed the shift car from my brace and pressing the button, reverting back to my civilian form.

 **NICE DRIVE** Mr belt said with a smile emote

* * *

We then got back to our rides and headed back to the basilicom. Upon arriving, Histoire floated to us and gave us our next cue. "It seems like you have gain the power of this nation's mascot character. But this is just the start."

"From our battle earlier, it seems like ASIC's after the nation's mascot characters." IF said.

"And she would probably target the next nation that's nearest to us: Lastation. Also there's one thing." Compa added.

"And what would that be?" Histoire asked.

That's where I come in and talk on my mission. "It seems like roidmudes are involved with ASIC."

"Roidmudes? What's that?" She tilted her head.

" **They were my inventions. Back then I was working on artificial techinology that enables us to create shift cars and the tridoron as a means. But then a partner of mine lent some of my inventions and artificial alien like beings were born. We call them roidmudes. These inventions are known as core drivars.** " Mr belt said as the screen lit up to a projecter on a wall showing the item.

"So that means that..."

" **That's right. The drive system you see here in this belt and those shiftcars are in my possession. But however my core drivars did not worked so well on the roidmudes and eventually turned against us. One of them nearly killed me so therefore my consciousness is now stored in this belt.** "

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" IF asked.

"Mr belt here is once known as Krim steinbelt. He was originally a human before he became like this." I explained.

"I see..."

"So that means that roidmudes are here working with ASIC?" Histoire asked and I nodded.

"We can assume that since just now we had a encounter with 3 of them. I had no choice but to transform into Kamen rider drive to fight." I said.

"I see. So your power has kicked in."

"What is a Kamen rider anyways?" Nepgear asked and Compa nodded in finding out what it is too.

"A Kamen rider is a masked superhero that will come to a person's aid when he or she needs it. He is also tasked to fight kaijin monsters like those roidmudes and save the world."

"How many of these riders exist? Because the name drive sounds like there's more of them." IF said.

"Your right IF." I replied before I continued and named all the Kamen riders from the Heisei era.

"There's Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, me as Drive and Ghost."

"That's like a lot of them." IF said in awe at the amount of the riders I mention.

"Not only that but there are pioneer riders too." I mentioned about the Showa riders.

"I see. Then that means we have 2 goals then." Histoire said.

"To defeat the roidmudes and ASIC." I said.

"How dangerous are roidmudes anyways?" IF asked.

"Like you saw just now. One such minor roidmude can cause a huge slowdown effect at the large area. If it involves all of them, it can cause the entire world to stop." I explained.

"And how many of these roidmudes exist?"

"108. To be precise, 105 now."

"105?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"But I can't be too sure because all roidmudes were dead. I'm not too sure who has revived them and I don't think everyone can be revived. But certain ones may exist in this world now. We cannot falter." I said.

"Then we can't wait any longer. We must head to Lastation to get the mascot's abilities." Nepgear said.

"It seems like Nepgear has returned." Historie said with a smile.

"Y-yes. It's thanks to Eugene-kun that I got back my strength." She said as she held her hands together.

"Thanks a lot Eugene. I owe you one." Histoire turned to me and bowed.

"N-no need for it! I-I was just making sure that she dosent lag behind us." I said frantically.

"Then I suggest you guys take a rest before departing for Lastation tommorow. You have a long journey ahead. And there's one more thing." She said.

"And what is it?" Compa asked.

"Gain the CPU's candidates help from Lastation and Lowee. They may be not willing to share their desire with you guys but I believe with Eugene's help, you should pull this through and gain their aid."

"Lady Noire and Lady Blanc's sisters huh? Got it. We will try." IF nodded.

"Now have a good rest. I will see you again through our communications." Histoire said before floating away to do her work.

"Alright. Tommorow the sky harbor opens at 8am so we will depart by then. Be ready by 7.45am." IF briefed us.

"Sky harbor? Is that a airport?" I asked

"Nope. You will see for yourself tomorrow." IF said and before she turned around to leave, Mr belt suddenly spoke up.

" **Actually, before you leave, I have something to show you guys.** " He said.

"U mean that?" I realized what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?" IF asked.

" **Follow me.** " Mr belt said as we walked towards a door that leads to the basement. We went down and came to a room and I turned on the lights to find out it was a garage and the Tridoron parked in the center as well. It had a stand right above it that said the same name and to the top right side of the room were some computers and machines along with benches and a table for people to sit. I recognized it as the drive pit and it looked very similar to the show except for a few changes like the room size.

"Holy-" IF was shocked to see it.

"I introduce to you, the drive pit." I said.

"Oh my goodness! It so coool!" Nepgear said with sparkly eyes. Yeah your gonna work here eventually so calm down!

"Amazing..." Compa was looking around.

"Ahem girls. I ask that you divulge this to no one. Not even to any of the basilicom staff. This place is a huge secret and it's highly classified. I trust you with this that you won't spread it." I said In a serious tone because I'm not allowing any secrets to leak out that anyone will access the drive pit and steal the technology here for their use.

"You got it." IF nodded.

"Sure." Compa nodded.

"It...so...cool..." Nepgear wasn't really paying attention.

"Nepgear did you hear it?!" I said in a louder voice and she turned at me.

"G-got it!" And with that she continued to examine the pit.

"Alright it's night time soon. I gotta go back and finish my report. So therefore, I will see you tommorow at the sky harbor at the given time got it?" IF said as she opened the door.

"You got it." I nodded and she left and Compa followed.

"See you tommorow!" She waved her hand.

"See you tommorow." I waved back before focusing my attention to Nepgear.

"When are you going to finish gawking?" I asked with a smile in which she came back to her senses.

"O-oh I'm sorry! Goodness me I'm so addicted to these things. I shall take my leave now." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait. I have something to ask of."

"Hmm?"

"Now that you have seen the drive pit, and knowing you have some sense into mechanical stuff, would you assist me and Mr belt in making more and maintainence of our system here?"

"U-u mean that I can touch those things?"

"Yeap. You can help by making shift cars, core drivars and eventually if possible a belt of your own like mine." I smiled. Suddenly she grew even more dreamy than ever. Now there's this creepy ass look on her face.

"E-Eh? Hello? Miss Nepgear?" I tried to get her back on her senses.

"U know, ever since I came into life as a CPU, my side of machine interests creeps everyone out, even onee-chan but..." She said as she returned to normal while holding her hands, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Today I felt no other than happy than you accepting this side of mine even though I thought I wouldn't have anyone accepting it. Thanks Eugene-kun." She continued as small tears came down her face. I seriously feel bad for saying that.

I chuckled abit and patted her head. "Your a funny and interesting girl." I said.

"E-eh? I-interesting?" She replied as she looked up her face turned a slight shade of red.

"Yep. I'm sorry for dwelling into your past too. So don't cry alright? From now on let's do our best shall we?" I said as I held out my fist while smiling.

"Mmm!" She replied back, wiping her tears off with a smile and her fist touched mine.

" **What a nice couple...** " Mr belt remarked.

"H-huh?! W-what are you even talking about?!" I frantically spoke as I felt my face getting red.

"T-that's right! We only just m-met!" Nepgear added on as she tried to counter her own blush.

" **You guys really remind me of somebody But anyways, welcome to the team, Miss Nepgear**." Mr belt said with his smile emote on the driver.

"Yeap! I look forward to working with you guys!" She smiled.

"Same here. time to crash the bed then. It's been a day." I said as I walked out with the 2 of them following me and we headed back to our rooms before departing for our journey tomorrow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on one of the building roofs of Planeptune stood a figure. He was looking at the basilicom and the roads and was amazed at how peaceful the world is but he had a mission to do._

 _"Such nice roads...But...this is all going to end. Watch your path, new drive." He said before he walked off with what looked to be a tablet on his hand._

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of drive!)**

"So this is Lastation..." I said.

"I would never want to see your face again!" she shouted.

"You shall fall here drive!"

 **TIRE KOUKAN! CHEST INVADER!**

"You will fall!" I shouted as I charged at him.

* * *

 **And thats it for the first chapter! Took this guy long enough to get into full engine. Remember to stay tuned for the final chapter of the Apocalypse chapter and I may be adding on more proposed ideas but it takes time so keep your engine running people! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Lastation!

**Hey guys! I have returned with the latest update to this story. I really apologise for the long month wait as I know some of you wants to know what happens next! But I will tell you guys once you get to the end of this chapter! so without further ado, fire those engines and lets dive into this chapter! Henshin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arrival to Lastation!**

* * *

 _A lilac haired girl had just opened her eyes after a good sleep from the previous day's fight. After all, she had ga_

 _ined her confidence back and with the assistance of a young teenage boy who became a masked hero, their mission had only just started after taking a good step further. And their shares had went up for a certain percentage under these few days doing quests._

 _"Munya..." Nepgear yawned as she rose from her bed and stretched. She then left for the bathroom to wash herself up. After brushing her teeth and refreshing herself by taking a bath, she changed into her usual clothes and went down to the dining room where her two friends were eating their breakfast meals._

 _"Oh Nepgear. Good morning." IF greeted._

 _"Good morning Ge-Ge. Let me get your meal." Compa said as she got up to head into the kitchen._

 _"Good morning. Where's Eugene-Kun? Did he ate already?" Nepgear asked._

 _"That's your first question? Are you concerned?" IF teased with a smile which caused the young CPU to blush._

 _"I-it's not how it works! C-can't friends look out for each other?" Nepgear counted trying not to blush any further._

 _"Haha I'm just kidding with you. I haven't seen him yet. Probably he's still sleeping?"_

 _"Then I shall go wake him up then." Nepgear then got up to look for the young man._

 _"Here's your food ge-ge. Eh? Where is she?" Compa asked as she came out with a plate of food. She then looked at the brunette who was giving off a small smile._

 _"It's only a few days and she's already infatuated with him. Well so long those thoughts do not distract her mind."_

 _"Yes. Our quests had been doing well so far thanks to her and Eugene too. I hope we could do well in the other 3 nations too."_

 _"Let's hope." The 2 of them then sat down continuing to eat while waiting for their two friends to arrive._

* * *

 _Nepgear was walking along the corridor to her room while remembering how she did in the previous quests with the young man assisting her in his armor. She smiled a little before arriving outside his room. She then knocked on the door hoping to wake him up._

 _"Eugene-Kun? Are you there?" She asked but there was no response. She knocked and asked again but no response again. She then touched the door handle and turned it before opening the door. As she got inside, there was no sign of the man, only his bag and a untidied bed was present._

 _"Where could he have gone?" She muttered before remembering another place: The drive pit that she was shown too a few days ago._

 _The CPU candidate walked towards the secret entrance door that leads to the pit. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear noises coming from the other side, precisely conversation and she recognize the voice immediately. She opened the door to find a pissed off man talking on the phone. The tridoron sat there in the center raised on the support bars with its tyres removed, exposing some parts. Around it laid tool boxes and some car parts. She looked again at the man who was clearly not happy at all._

* * *

"Like I said! I want my new disc brakes ready by tomorrow! Don't give me bullshit excuses! It's important otherwise I won't be able to pull off the car to its max speed to the rescue!" I said as I held my phone talking to another person.

"But Mr Eugene. The car itself has no problems as of-" The voice from the other side replied.

"No excuses! Sure this car is a whopping machine but I'm planning to make it a full run undercover cop car. Plus my disc brakes are damaged from that last fight. How many times must I drill that into your thick ass skull you dumbass?!"

"I-I will try to see what I can do on my end. I will let you know by tonight."

"I will be in Lastation by then. Have them shipped over once your done. I will send my coordinates when I'm there. Understand?!"

"Y-yes sir!" And with that, the person hung up. I put my phone on the table before giving a sigh.

"Such a pain in the ass." I muttered before looking up to see Nepgear with a sweatdropped face.

"Who was that?"

"Mr. Braun. Or Mr dumbass to be exact."

"You sound so pissed what happened?" Nepgear came up to me asking out of concern.

"He was supposed to have my new parts delivered today but for some reason, he called to say it can only be delivered in 2 days time. Which is nearly impossible because the car is important in our missions." I replied.

"And why is that so?"

"Remember that last battle?" I asked.

"Hmm..." She pondered back into that incident.

* * *

 _(Few days ago)_

 _"Nepgear! Your right!" I shouted in my type speed armor to Nepgear in her purple sister form as a dogoo prepared to attack._

 _"Take this!" Purple sister shouted as she blocked a attack by a charging dogoo. She used her strength to push it back before firing a shot at it, causing it to disperse into the familiar pixels._

 _"And that should be the last of it." I said as I reverted back into my civilian form and sheathing Dainsleif into the scabbard. Purple sister also reverted back to Nepgear._

 _"Good Job you two." Mr belt said with a happy emote on the driver's screen._

 _"Then shall we..." But before I could say anything further, I caught a bullet flying through at high speed. It was headed for Nepgear and she couldn't react in time._

 _"Nepgear!" I shouted as I pushed her aside while I drew out the katana again to make contact with the bullet._

 _"Eugene-kun!" She shouted with shock._

 _"Ngggg...rahhhhh!" I used my strength to resist the bullet but the bullet suddenly left the blade and bounced off a tree as it made contact and... into one of the tridoron's disc brakes. A sharp sound could be heard from the contact the bullet made._

 _"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed comically as I ran to check for any damages and sure enough, I was right._

 _The disc brake on the front left had a huge dent, clearly proving that the bullet made a huge impact before flying off in another direction which I have no idea where. But with a huge dent, it's going to affect a huge road trip ahead._

 _"Why..." I felt like a letdown like as if I let my baby got hurt. And I could swear I heard whoever shot that bullet laughing behind my back. And all Nepgear could do was watch with question marks all over her head._

* * *

"Ahh that incident." She now remembered.

"That's right. With a damaged disc brake, we are getting nowhere. We can cross to Lastation but not for long road trips that can build up its mileage. That's why I called Mr Braun to have him deliver the new unit to me but, I guess he can just never make it in time. Reminding him a thousand times was also useless." I said as I pressed my hand against my forehead.

"Well if there's anything, you can ask me. I would be glad to do anything." Nepgear said with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer. But a car's work is my duty. So leave it to me. I will have more work for you so your workload will be worst than mine since I'm not a science and machines expert."

"You make it sound like as if you have no knowledge even though you have." She pouted.

"Trust me, I'm just a engineer that does maintenance. That's all."

"Hai hai." She then sighed, wanting not to argue with me any further. "Anyway. Breakfast is ready so do come quick."

"Be there in 5." I replied and she closed the door.

Behind the door, She leaned against it while looking at her hands.

 _"I'm sure Eugene-kun would want me to do my best with him. After all, I couldn't do anything back then 3 years ago. Onee-Chan and the others are in this state now because of my fears. But now I have my strength back, I'm counting on your support, Eugene-kun, to help me save Onee-Chan and the others. "_

And with that, she headed back to the dining area.

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed out loud.

 **"What's wrong, Eugene? Someone talking behind your back?"** Mr belt asked as the drive driver's screen lit up to his face on the nightstand.

"I hope not. It has not even been a month since I came here not even 2 weeks." I said as I removed my working gear.

 **"I do understand that your trying to do your best to maintain the car and after all, we need that new disc brake. But I sensed that you have modded the Tridoron with just the tuner's set we have and you may do it more. It is a car I created so try not to tune it too much."**

"Whenever I take control of a car, I do whatever I want with it." I said as I used a wrench in my hand to tap the driver lightly before walking to the tools set to place it back. "But when you decide to leave me, I will re-tune it back." I added.

 **"Well. If you say so. the Tridoron's not under your name in terms of ownership I'm just reminding again."** Mr belt then said as I washed my hands at the sink.

"Thanks for the reminder Belt-San but don't worry about it, I just need it for speed for our missions. I will be back later."

 **"See you later then."** Mr belt said as he powered down. I then turn off the lights and headed out of the pits to the dining area.

* * *

As I walked down the hallways, I couldn't resist but rewinding my thoughts to the incident. Just exactly who shot that bullet and why is it targeted at Nepgear and not me. I could not help but think that because of her goddess or CPU Candidate status that lands her into this. Now that I have seen it, I swear to protect her no matter what as a Kamen rider. Even as a CPU, they have the rights to live as a human being. No way in hell they will be treated as potential targets from anything, ASIC or Roidmudes or even humans tainted with evilness.

As I made a resolve to protect and utilize drive's powers, I realized I had arrived at the stairs leading downstairs. I walked to the dining area where I was greeted by the three ladies.

"Morning, Eugene" IF said as she was taking her bites while looking at a newspaper at her side, which was supported by a stand.

"Morning Eu-kun." Compa said with a smile and a wave.

I waved back before taking my seat. "Eugene is fine. I don wish for weird names on me." I said.

"But, your name is so hard to pronounce. Even the rest I have trouble pronouncing their names too that's why I gave short names." Did this girl even take English classes? Or school?

"...I will make this an exception." I said as I began eating.

"Thank you. Eu-kun." She smiled back which in response I gave mine back.

"Hoho. Looks like your popular huh Eugene?" IF said as she was digging her nose into the newspaper.

"I kinda expected that I guess. Nepgear has been out with me for multiple quests. But at least my true identity is hidden." I said as I was looking at Nepgear in which she looked at me before looking away with a slight shade of pink on her face.

"Are you sure you can say that?" She said with a serious tone. Wait, are you kidding me for real? Drive's identity revealed this quick?

"Let me see that!" If I was drinking, I would have probably done a spit take.

"I was just kidding. There's no way you would be discovered that quickly." She said as she relived my panic off.

"Knock off the heart attack jokes please." I said as I sighed and sat back on my seat.

"But at least it's not just you but our citizens seemed to be putting its faith back into this nation once again. The shares have gone much higher when we first started off a few days ago." She said as she turned the newspaper to us, well specifically at Nepgear.

 **CPU OF PLANEPTUNE RETURNS! CITIZENS HAVE RESTORED FAITH IN THE GODDESS! UNKNOWN ARMORED MAN ARRIVES AT CIVILIAN'S HELP!**

The headlines read.

"That's actually great right Ge-Ge?" Compa smiled at her friend, pleased with the current situation.

"Eh? U-um yeah. I guess..." She said with a sullen look.

"What's wrong? You seemed to be down and unsatisfied." I asked, noticing the expression on her face.

"Eh no I wasn't. It's just, I wonder if this world's citizens, not just us will be able to restore our faith in us goddesses. The world has gone corrupted with our absence so I'm worried..." She said as she looked down from eating, her bangs covering her eyes.

I then touched her hands in which she looked at me, small tears in her eyes. I guess her encounter with that magic must have really gotten her bad that it can be really called PTSD.

"It won't be bad, I promise. After all, we are traveling to the different nations to bring forth our help. We would be even called heroes if we pull that off. And also, we are here to support you. I wouldn't let you experience that fear once again. Kamen rider drive will support you from your back. So keep your hopes up high alright?" I said.

"Mmm. I will try. Thanks Eugene-Kun, I really appreciate that." I'm glad she's relieved from her worries.

"No problem. Now let's eat up and continue our journey." I then turned my head back only to find the other 2 on the table with Compa's being some sort of jealous and IF with this stonic look on her.

"Stop flirting in front of us." Was all she said, which almost made me spit take again.

"WE ARE NOT!" I replied back in annoyance.

"Hm?" IF then noticed one of her cell phones were vibrating. She took it from her belt and opened it up and began reading what was inside.

"Looks like we got one more quest from the guild. A emergency one and it's related to you." She said as she tossed the phone to me. I caught it and began reading.

 _A series of attacks targeting at school girls happen frequently at a park. They have reported that the culprit sends out "time stop" waves that causes them to slow down. We specifically require the armored man to show up._

"Tch. What kind of roidmude is a pervert." I said setting the phone down as I finished up my meal quickly.

"I don't know but since they requested you, you better go." IF said.

"Definitely have to. I will handle this alone. I will head to sky harbor immediately once I'm done." I said as I got up to return to the drive pit to gear up.

"Wait!" Nepgear suddenly stood up.

"Hmm? You wanna come?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. I feel like I need to be more useful. Our missions so far have more involvement in you so..." She said as she held her hand to her chest.

"Figured you would kinda say that. Follow me." I said as I began walking.

"Right! IF-san, Compa-san. I will meet you guys at the harbor so you guys go first."

"Fine by me. Get it good." IF said as she pointed a thumbs up at the CPU Candidate. She then nodded and headed off to the pit.

* * *

We arrived at the pit and began to gear up. I got all the tools out once again and began inserting the tires back to the Tridoron.

"Belt-San. We got a mission. We are leaving the moment we are done with this." I said as Mr belt still on the nightstand drove to me.

 **"Got it but what about Miss Nepgear here?"** Mr belt asked.

"She's coming with me. Nepgear, I need you to help me start the engine once I'm done putting the tires back. Belt-San will help you with it."

"R-right!" She said as I passed her the Tridoron key.

As I finished installing back the tires, I immediately lowered the car and she got into the driver's seat.

 **"To start up the car is different from a normal. Just insert the key into that slot beside the gearbox."** Mr belt told her.

"Hai! Let's see... This one right?" She said as she slotted the key into the slot, making the car come to life and oh boy, my tuning paid off. The car definitely sounded louder than previously.

I then went to the tables and picked up a extra shiftcar rack and as she got out I passed it to her.

"Here. Put this on, you will be able to put the shiftcar I lent you onto it. You will be able to fight this way without the shiftcar falling off you. " I said as she took out justice hunter and placed it on the top slot of the rack.

"Cool! Right let's go then." She said as she put the rack on and got to the passenger seat.

I then grabbed Mr belt, got in to the driver's seat, attached him to the dashboard and prepared for launch. The launch by the way wasn't the same method in the show. Instead of the platform going up, it's like iron man style where Tony was testing his mark 2 suit for flight. But just that there's a ramp as we go up to surface.

"Belt-San. Locate all nearby parks." I instructed the belt.

"Eh? Why not all parks?" Nepgear asked.

"If you think about it, the target would target places with lots of people in it. Especially being a roidmude, they attack humans. And the schools in the city are most likely the main targets." I said as the platform carrying us reached the surface.

 **"I have scanned all the parks. There's only 2 of them in the city."** Mr belt reported.

"Good. Then we shall head off to investigate then. You ready guys?"

 **"Absolutely."**

Nepgear just nodded. We then took off.

* * *

 _(At one of the parks)_

 _A schoolgirl was walking through the park's route listening to her music. This is the route they usually take for heading to her school. And everyday, it was peaceful in the park. The usual visitors that visit the park, old people doing their morning exercises to people jogging will wave at her every morning they see her._

 _She pretty much well known in the park because usually at her free time after school, she would always go around chatting with the old folks and other visitors to make them happy, which in turn they even had a nickname for her: Cheerer._

 _But today, she was not her usual self. She still walks through the same route wearing her school uniform which consists of a white long sleeved buttoned shirt that's worn over by a grey vest and a red ribbon that is layered over by a navy blue blazer carrying the school's emblem on the left hand side, a short navy blue skirt with white knee length socks and the school's outdoor shoes._

 _But as she walked past the usual people that will give her the wave, she did not wave back in return, which surprises the formers instead because usually she would wave back but today, she has a depressed look on her._

 _One of the visitors went up to her and asked. "You okay? You don't seemed to be in the right mood."_

 _The girl then looked at him before replying with a weak smile "Yeap. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." And with that, she continued walking._

 _But only after taking a few steps, a hooded figure stopped her tracks, prompting her to look up which she instantly felt a sense of fear._

 _"Now don't you look sad? I can help you cheer up." The figure said._

 _"U-Um I will be fine by myself. Thanks..." And with that, she went around him and walked at a rapid speed but only to find the figure faster than her and blocked her path again but this time, he held her hand._

 _"What are you doing?!" The girl shouted, attempting to call for help._

 _"I told you. I can help you cheer **UP!"** The figure said again and began morphing into a humanoid alien form, which is not a sight for anyone to see. He has the same appearance as the roidmude from a few days ago which got defeated by a red armored warrior but just the numbers on his chest read 057 instead of 029._

 _"AHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed before using her leg to kick his dragons, which caused him to wince in pain, letting go of her hand. Immediately she tried to flee and call for help but the roidmude immediately sent out a huge wave, causing his surroundings to slow down heavily._

 _"What...is...this...?" The girl asked as she tried to move, along with the others around her._

 _The roidmude then came up to her and grabbed her chin and smirked._

 _ **"Your one interesting subject. Perhaps you should just die... I have no interests in you pathetic humans..."** He said as his hand drew out a blade._

 _"Someone..." The girl then pleaded._

 _ **"No can do-"** But before he could land a strike, he was struck by some shots from someone. He then turned around, with the girl's shoulders now in his arms. He then heard a screeching sound like a car braking hard._

 _ **"Who did that?!"** He asked loudly hoping his surprise attacker would show up rather then still in hiding._

 _"Right here!" A voice said which caused him to turn around._

 _As he turned around, he saw a heavily modified red car with 4 barrels representing gun barrels at the front along with a front bumper that protruded out. The car was decked out with "R" symbols as if it was a brand but to the roidmudes, they knew this car immediately at one look. It was the car that was created to combat them: The Tridoron._

 _Beside the driver's door was a red armored warrior that had a car look on him. He was the same warrior that hit news headlines around the nation a few days ago and apparently everyone was talking about it. No one except for those close to him and the roidmudes knows his exact name only to be given a code: Armored red. On the opposite side of the car was a lilac haired girl wearing a one piece sailor uniform with d pad hair clip on her head._

* * *

"That's now how you properly asked a lady out." I said as I leaned against the driver's door, arms crossed.

 **"Y-You are Kamen rider?! How are you here?!"** 057 asked surprised by my appearance. Looks like some roidmudes were not briefed that drive would appear.

"I don't need to answer your question. Now surrender or die." I said calmly as I walked a few steps forward.

 **"Heh! Like as if I would be your dog! I should be the one asking u to not move!"** He said as his blade now at the girl's neck.

"You could say I'm lucky today that I don't have to chase your ass for that long. Let's finish this quick before I get devil's luck." I scoffed before turning around to Nepgear.

"Alright you know the plan, get the girl and get to a safe place. I will hold him off." I said as I got into my stance, ready to charge at the pervertic roidmude.

"Ok." She replied.

 **"Don't think I know what your plan is! Your little buddies will strike me from somewhere right? To think your stupid enough to do that."** 057 bragged while laughing.

"Nope. Definetly not." I said as I charged at him and kicked his face, making him lose his grip on his hostage. As he fell to the ground, the CPU candidate saw the chance and rushed forward to pick the girl up before getting back to the Tridoron.

"The car's automatic under Belt-san so don't worry about it!" I shouted back before she gave me a thumbs up and the car departed from the scene.

"Alright. Now that everything has been cleared, I can go full out!" I said as I did the iconic drive pose.

 **"KISAMA!"** He shouted as his right arm morphed into a heavy machine gun alike. He then began to shoot me but I do have my speed. I turned on the ignition key and pumped the shiftcar 3 times.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

The tire on my chest began to spin once again and I rushed forward triple times the speed, avoiding his shots as he tried to shoot me with his sight. I then used my speed boost to grab him from behind before throwing him against a nearby tree, face forward.

As he turned around, I deliver a number of kicks to his stomach before doing a full punch to his face, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Had enough?" I smirked, confident in my victory.

 **"Definitely not heheh. That was just barely half my strength. Now you shall taste my power!"** He said as he got up before liquid pixels begin to surround him for a few seconds. When the pixels cleared, the same roidmude stood there but with a complete look.

Instead of the standard roidmude face, it became more alien like with small red 'z' shaped eyes, with a hole probably serving as the mouth. His entire body became more human like with a bulked up chest, now without the register number. His armor on his arms look like tonfas, a form of melee weapon used in combat. And not to mention that all of his armor are purple. This was his advanced roidmude form, Iron.

I was taken aback by this because this form was supposed to be 029's evolvement and not this guy. So how did 051 copied the appearance of 029? My memories while watching drive back at my world may not be full so I am not too sure if I had missed out anything.

"You..." I started.

 **"Heheh. Surprised?"** He replied back.

"Definitely. You copied the appearance of 029 or Iron I should say?"

 **"I like your guesses. But sadly, I'm not 057. In fact, I was alive when you destroyed me. My core wasn't destroyed. I just faked an explosion to make it look like I was dead."**

"That can't be..." I muttered.

 **"That's right. It can't be. But now it happened!"** And without warning, he charged at me and punched me in the gut, sending me flying upwards before I landed face front.

 **"Where's that confidence earlier huh? Show me!"** He said as he kicked me on the helmet, then picking me up by the helmet and then throwing me upwards before he leaped into the air and used his tonfas to strike me downwards, creating sparks that flew off my armor. And that last strike made me coughed out sailva because that strike at the back was probably the worst. He was clearly not giving me any chance to retaliate back.

 **"That was easy. Maybe I can achieve further perfection with that girl, until I defeat you!"** He said as he placed his foot on my helmet, pinning me down hard.

 **"Just a cocky stupid brat I guess."** He smirked, now having gained the upper hand.

"And you think I'm stupid enough to send my stupidity to you? I didn't come fully unprepared you know." I answered back.

 **"Huh?"** He asked confused before getting shot from his back again, causing him to stumble forward, losing his grip on me.

 **"Now who is it again?!"** He demanded but not long before she jumped out of her hiding spot.

"Took you long enough IF." I gestured to the brunette who was holding two pistols on her hands.

"You sure are crazy enough to make me walk into this situation." She said as she got up from her landing.

"That's because your a guild agent. Direct involvement in matters." I replied as I got up but the stinging pain just got to me.

"Ugh." I grunted as I was on one knee with my left hand on my back.

"What did I tell you? Now how are you going to answer to gear? She's probably gonna freak out and scold you for getting hurt." IF said as she was next to me trying to help me to my injuries.

"That's where I have him. Doctor!" I raised my right hand. The sound of an ambulance was heard before a mini track appeared with the shiftcar rolling on it before landing on my hand. It was a ambulance-themed shiftcar: Mad Doctor.

"I won't let you!" Iron said loudly as he prepared to strike me before I could heal up but IF stood in his way, with her qatar blades locked with his tonfas.

"Quick! While I hold him off!" IF turned around and gestured.

I then held doctor up and looked at him before saying "I'm counting on you, Doctor." I then loaded the shiftcar into the brace.

 **TIRE KOUKAN! MAD DOCTOR!**

"Use the finisher to have him heal you." Mr belt said.

"Right." I then activated the finisher move.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! DOCTOR!**

And with that, the shiftcar sprang into action. It began to glow red before four syringes materialized and began to heal my back. It kinda stings abit to be honest, because of the electricity sparks it created from the syringes and being a backside from using it. In just a few moments, I felt the pain on my back go away, meaning that my back was healed.

Just then, I looked up and saw IF struggling against Iron. The last thing I wanna see is her getting injured just by one strike.

"Just how strong you are?" She asked Iron as they entered a deadlock.

 **"Very. Much stronger than you think. Now die!"** He shouted as he pushed the brunette away with his force.

I rushed forward and blocked the attack.

"Looks like your healed." IF remarked as she brushed off the dirt on her clothes before drawing out a blade on one hand and the other taking out a pistol from one of the holsters.

"Now it's my turn." I calmly then turned the ignition key before removing the midnight shadow shiftcar from the rack and loaded it into the shift brace, replacing shift speed and then pumping it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

Somewhere in the distance, the Tridoron's left front opened up and a dark purple tire with 4 extruded blades that represented a shuriken materialized beside the main tire before it launched and flew behind the car.

The tire then found its way towards me before docking to my back, replacing the speed tire and hit the roidmude. The drive driver's screen then changed from a 'S' to a 4 star shuriken symbol.

 **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

"Let's do this! Get back. I will handle this." I gestured to IF and she backed off with her weapons retracted. We then charged forward. Our fists met before I used my left leg to kick his gut to create a distance for both of us. His eyes then glowed before his tonfas suddenly extended. I dodged most of shots but I was hit a few times, each hit creating sparks.

"You got those? Then I will

show you these." I then pumped the shiftcar three times after turning on the ignition key.

 **SH-SH-SHADOW!**

Two purple shurikens then materialized from both of my hands before I sent them flying towards the roidmude. I sent more to keep him to weaken his power. I then turned on the key once again and pressed the button on the brace before pumping the shiftcar.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SHADOW!**

Suddenly, another me appeared beside, surprising me for a moment before I remembered that this tire allows me to duplicate myself. The 2 of us then unleashed a huge shuriken each.

"Hah!" We shouted as we threw them towards the roidmude, ultimately reverting him back to his regular state rather than being iron. And this time, the register on his chest read '029' rather than '051'. My clone then disappeared.

 **"Don't you think this is over drive! I will return!"** Iron declared before he reverted back to his core state and flew away.

"He got away." I muttered.

 **"It seems so. Looks like he may head off to the next location where we would probably go."** Mr belt said.

"Which is an issue. We won't even know if the citizens of Lastation know of my existence and only me being able to hold them off." I continued.

 **"For now, let's just head over there. I will call back the Tridoron."**

"That would be helpful." I said before I turned my attention to the brunette.

"You safe and not hurt?" I asked.

"Does it look like I have injuries on me?" She replied.

"Well it's best you get to the guild to report this back. Go now and we will meet at the harbor." Just then, I saw the Tridoron returning.

"Don't be late alright?" She said before she got back on her bike and took off.

The Tridoron carrying the girls then arrived. Aside Nepgear, the other girl was surprised to see me in my armor. I opened the door for her to come out.

"Is...it...safe already?" The girl asked.

"Yeap. And your free to go now." I replied.

"T-Thanks for saving me." She said as she looked away. I guessed she's the shy, embarrassed type of girl.

"Anything similar happens, I will be there no matter what. Plus you can trust me and your CPU ruler." I gave her a thumbs up as I pointed to Nepgear looking at us. She then nodded with a small smile on her.

We both then walked in opposite directions, her heading to school while us going to the other nations.

"A-ano!" The girl suddenly shouted, making me turn back.

"What isit?" I asked.

"S-S-Shino!"

"Hah?!"

"Izumina Shino! That's my name! Thanks for saving me u-um..."

"Kamen rider drive!"

"Thanks for saving me drive! Later!" She then turned around and immediately ran. And I think she probably would have smiled without letting me know.

 **"You definitely made her happy, Eugene."** Mr belt said with the smile emote on him.

"Of course. A Kamen rider's duty is to protect people's happiness from evil." I then removed the shiftcar and pressed the button on the brace, reverting me back to my civilian form.

 **NICE DRIVE**

"Now let's going shall we, Nepgear?" I said to her as we both got in to the Tridoron and placed Mr belt on the dashboard stand.

"Hai! Let's get the other CPU's and save gamindustri!" She said with a fired up tone.

 **"Sounds like your engine has fired up once again."** Mr belt remarked.

"Of course! I want to save onee-chan and the others quickly." She replied back.

"Good thinking. Now let's go!" And with that, we drove off towards sky harbor.

* * *

It was a good half an hour of driving, that we finally arrived at the sky harbor or what I saw was just a checkpoint like a border checkpoint back in my world where you cross either prefectures or countries in Europe. And sure enough IF and Compa were already there waiting for us.

"You are here finally." IF said.

"Hey. You could just call this a checkpoint border. What's with that sky harbor name when it doesn't even look like a harbor in the first place?" I asked.

"That's what they called it. Look up." Compa pointed upwards which I looked up and sure enough, it said: Sky harbor.

 **"They sure do not have a sense of naming these checkpoints."** Mr belt remarked.

"Definitely not. I will probably expect more weirder names on the other checkpoints probably. Anyway let's get going." I gestured to the two of them.

Because of my arrival just a week ago, I wasn't familiar of how things work here with the officers. I mean back at my home, it was just a scan of your own passport with the officer stamping a chop before letting you pass. Not to mention luggage checks for any prohibited items depending on which country you live in. And if you get caught, your in trouble big time. For my homeland's case, any prohibited item found could result in a jail term and fine.

So right over here, IF showed me how they do things here since she told us that as a guild agent, she has to travel to all 4 nations for quests and such. First there was this thing called a card, which is to let the officer at the guardhouse scan it and if your a first timer crossing to the next border, you have to do some signing on some papers to get yourself verified in order to cross. After which, you eventually do get a passport that keeps your record on your travels among the 4 nations here. And the passport is not a book, but rather a device so you can pretty much see how high tech and what the future could probably hold.

* * *

After we are cleared of our checks, the gate barriers lifted up and we drove through a tunnel. After about five minutes, we finally exited the tunnel and we entered the city called Lastation.

"So this is Lastation huh?" I looked over at the city which sports a whole different look from Planeptune. While Planeptune looks like a city in the future, Lastation's city has a steampunk industry feel because of the machine like looks on their buildings and it also reminds me of industrial buildings back at my home.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh." Nepgear squealed upon seeing the city.

"Let's find a nearby place to park." I said to IF on the walkie talkie we had.

We drove down to the city and found a nearby shop selling machinery and parked right outside. We then got out.

"No doubt from a city that has a steampunk industrial feel to it." IF remarked as we looked around.

"This place is filled with nifty gadgets and machines!" Nepgear said excitedly while looking at one of the machines on display at the shop we parked outside.

"Is this your first time coming here, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked.

"Yeap. But only stories from Onee-Chan. Sometimes she will bring me bags of gears sometimes. Ahhh, it looks like a place for tinkering. It would be great if we can look around for a abit..." As she continued, she trailed off, her eyes going sparkly.

"Remember we are here to deal with more important things right now. We can probably visit the shops later, or maybe a factory..." I said looking at a familiar jet flying in the air.

"That's right, I need to focus on our mission else this place will be in danger too." She replied, slapping her cheeks with both her hands.

 **"In the meantime. I sense some shiftcars around here."** Mr belt spoke up.

"Eh? What do you mean? Not all of the shiftcars are with us?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What I mean is, some shiftcars that I have never seen before. But yes, not all of them are with us."

"Then it shall be obvious then. Hunter and cab." I called out to the two shiftcars which cab came out of my pocket while hunter being on Nepgear's side all the time exited her shiftcar rack. The both of them landed on my hand.

"Go find whoever you can find alright? But no forcing them to come. Since Belt-san said that he sensed new buddies." I instructed to the 2 of them which they honked a few times before driving away on their respective mini tracks.

"Now that's out of the way. What so we do now?" I asked IF.

"Well I suggest heading to the guild. We can get Intel and take on quests there to regain shares there." She replied.

"Alright then let's go then!" Compa said.

* * *

It didn't took us long enough to find the guild, well thanks to IF being with us, else we could probably be lost. If your asking about the Tridoron, it needs time to gather the whole city's data in order to create GPS.

We arrived at the entrance and walked in, only to find lesser than ten people sitting around and chatting away.

"Not very much traffic here today." Compa remarked.

"Means that this place must be firmly controlled by ASIC. Let's hope we get some good Intel." IF said.

"Then, while you guys gather information, me and Nepgear will go and get some quests running." I said with the said girl nodding.

"Don't flirt like last time." The brunette teased with the CPU blushing instantly.

"And screw you. Come on Nepgear." I looked at her which she immediately snapped out of and we walked towards the counter.

"What's with that for?" Nepgear sweatdropped.

"How am I supposed to know? But for know I sure..." I said as I looked down, feeling my face heating up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"N-nothing! Ah here we are!" I brushed off the subject quickly. The lady at the counter was at the back so we have to call her out.

"Excuse me, I will like to see what quests are available." Nepgear called out, only to find another voice doing the same.

This was where I noticed another girl beside her. The girl was around Nepgear's age with long black hair that reaches down her chest with some of it tied up into pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her outfit was a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar, not to mention at the bottom of the circle has the word of this very nation itself printed on it. She also wore long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side oh her clothing is what looks to be like a small device, probably a cell phone.

"Huh?" Nepgear looked at the girl.

"Hmm? A girl?" The girl looked back before continuing to ask. "Your here to do quests too?"

"Me? Yeap, that's right." Nepgear replied.

"You sure about this? You look like a kid to me. You can have your guy friend there to save you when in need." She teased while looking at me.

"Aren't you a kid too?" I mocked back.

"I'm an exception. And I don't think you know what's my strength, plus I need to get stronger too, so I could..."

"You could?" I asked.

"Nothing! So why are you two looking for quests?" She brushed off the topic and went back to her inquiry.

"We want to help the people of this nation gain back lost shares for the CPU's here." Nepgear replied.

"Quite the confidence eh? Miss goody two-shoes honor student?" The girl raised her right eyebrow smirking.

"Ehhh? What's wrong with being serious about a serious problem?" Nepgear asked, sounding abit irritated.

"That's right. I see no problem, if you have any trouble, find me instead." I shot back too, also getting abit irritated with this girl.

"Hahaha! I was just kidding! I haven't talked to a girl my age in a while too. So cut the hostilities." She replied while a small smile.

"I haven't met one before for my case since everyone's older than me I guess." Nepgear said.

"I see. Well I believe we almost got off to the wrong footing. My name's Uni. What's yours girl?" The girl now introducing herself as Uni asked.

"I'm Nepgear. I hope we can become friends, Uni." Nepgear smiled.

"I hope so. What about you young man?" She asked me.

"Eugene. It's nice meeting you Uni." I said as I offered a handshake.

"Likewise too." She then shook my hand.

"Nepgear and Eugene huh? Then since we just got acquainted, wanna team up and complete a quest?" She asked.

"Sure!" Nepgear happily replied.

"It would be great to have a helping hand. I will take up that offer." I replied.

"I mean I always do these stuff alone so might be great to try out these while working with someone else." Uni said.

"The more the merrier. Best wishes to our success Uni." I held out my first which she did the same.

"Now then, let's get this done over with. Miss, can we see the quests available?" I asked the lady now in front of us.

"As you wish sir." And with that, she typed some things on her tablet before swiping it down to the screen in front of us. Apparently it looks like there are a couple of quests to choose from.

"Think we shall start from this area called Rebeat resort. But unlike previous quests we did, this one dosent have reports on it." I looked at the quest details.

"Then it's a go then. You alright Nepgear?" Uni asked.

"Yeap. We shall do this then!" She replied.

* * *

After registering the quest we wantef, we met the other 2 at the entrance before setting off.

"Looks like you two have made a new friend." Compa said.

"Oh. So looks like you guys aren't alone after all. Well, I mean probably if it's you alone, I bet you won't have much strength to give it a success." Uni teased to Nepgear.

"D-don't say that! I'm not weak, well maybe just a little but..." She said with a bit of sadness in her.

"Oi. Don't make her feel down again. Her engine's just got running again. Don't shut it down." I said.

"That's why this quest will be a joke if there's five of us now. Let's just get it over with quick. All right?" Uni said.

 **"That's right."** Mr belt said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Uni looked around.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce him yet. Meet my partner, Mr belt." I said as I went over and pulled the belt out of the dashboard stand and showed it to her.

 **"It's nice meeting you, miss."** Mr belt said with the smile emote on the screen.

"Eh?! A talking belt?!" Uni exclaimed.

"He's been our partner for awhile too." IF explained.

"I-I see. That's a total shock knowing there's a talking belt now."

"Well, there's a story behind but I will let you know when it is time." I said.

"Well then. The name's Uni. Nice to meet you, belt."

 **"Belt sounds a bit rude though..."** Mr belt gave the deadpanned emote look.

"Unless you have a real name."

 **"Just call it Mr belt for now."** I sweatdropped.

"Fine fine. Now then let's go shall we?" She said as she got to a black coloured bike which I assumed it's hers.

The rest of us then got into our rides and we drove off towards Rebeat resort.

* * *

The entire resort was outside the main city so the drive was pretty long. But we were treated to a beautiful scenery when we arrived. The entire placed looked like a resort for sure, henceforth the name. It had lots of bridges probably serving as walkways above the waters around houses. But we weren't here to see the scenery. We looked down to see different and new kinds of monsters around, probably themed after marine life. We got out our rides and summoned our weapons.

"Now that's something I don't see everything." I pointed at Uni who was holding a assault rifle.

"What? Never seen a girl wielding a gun before?" She asked.

"Nope. Never. Now then let's go shall we?" I said as I summoned the katana I had in my possession.

We immediately sprang into action. And we pretty much did what we usually do. With Compa's syringe poking, IF Qatar blade throws and slashes, Nepgear sometimes defending herself but was able to do some work and with my own kendo or some of the techniques from the anime asterisk war which the main character uses the amagiri shinmeiryuu techniques, I think I only copied a few moves but of course, since they were small monsters, just a few kendo moves will do the trick and with Uni's shooting skills which I observed, we were able to wipe out waves of monsters easily.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, while the group was wiping out waves of monsters, a familiar green haired girl with a hoodie was hiding and observing the group._

 _"Tch! They got here already. At this rate, they will probably be in my way..." The girl muttered._

 _"Looks like I will finish them off this time before they knew what was coming their way." She continued before hearing a voice behind her._

 _"And what are you looking at?" She turned around to find a man in his 20's looking at her. His hair was light brown while he seems to be wearing white framed glasses. His outfit was similar to a business suit which consists of a white shirt which is covered by a 2 layered blazer, the bottom being dark grey while the top was a forest green with the top button buttoned on the top right. He also seems to have a yellow handkerchief slotted onto the blazer's pocket. In his possession was a customized tablet._

 _"B-Brain sama!" Linda was surprised to see one of the roidmude leaders here._

 _"Shh! You will blow our cover you idiot!" Brain said as he covered the girl's mouth._

 _"But it's good to see you again huh?" He released his grip and asked._

 _"T-that's right! ASIC is where I am so I'm determined to kill the goddesses." She replied._

 _"Then, allow me to help you out..." Brain smirked evilly._

 _"T-that's not needed! You can head back to HQ."_

 _"And what if you fail this time?"_

 _"I-I won't fail! I-It was just my miscalculations! Plus a red armored warrior too was in my way."_

 _"Red armored warrior huh?"_

 _"You know him?"_

 _"More or so. Though it isn't the same user."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Don't ask further. We are going out come on."_

 _"W-wait!"_

* * *

"And that should be the last one." I said as I stabbed the last monster, making it turn to pixels before I sheathed the katana back to its scabbard.

"See what did I tell you, it's easy!" Uni said.

"We definitely finished fast. Uni, you are really strong."

"I didn't expect your shooting skills to be of marksman level. Maybe you could rival me." I remarked.

"Thanks. But I will always be stronger. That goes for you too Nepgear. Your better than I thought. But nowhere near a match for me!" Uni commented to Nepgear.

"Aww. Now your flattering me..." The said girl blushed abit.

"Good for you Nepgear. You found a good friend and rival." I smiled.

"Mmm!" She smiled back happily.

"Looks like those three are already so close." Compa watched from a distance.

"Same. I think that's the first time I see a sincere smile from Nepgear since we rescued her." IF said.

"But I'm a bit jealous too. I mean, I know Nepgear longer than that girl..."

"Oh just stop it. Let them have their time."

"And just what do you brats think you are doing, having a picnic in a dungeon?!" A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a familiar girl sneaking behind IF and Compa.

"IF! Compa!" I shouted as I rushed forward and pushed them out of the way. The girl's weapon hit the shift brace on my hand. Luckily the material for the brace was strong enough to withstand the impact but the shock spreaded to my whole body, causing me to feel pain.

"Eugene-kun!" Nepgear shouted as she ran to my side.

"Eugene!" Uni did the same.

"Are you hurt?" Nepgear asked worriedly.

"Just got a shock. So, what do you want Linda?" I asked the girl in front of us as I got back up on my feet.

"Tch. And I thought I could get the chaperones first." Linda huffed.

"Who's this?" Uni asked.

"I think her name is underling, one of ASIC's peons." Nepgear replied

"Nope. Her name's Linda." I shot back.

"Glad you remember it." Linda smirked.

"ASIC? Stay back you two. I will handle this one." Uni said as she got in front of us, her gun at hand.

"And let you get beaten? No way." I took out my weapon once again.

"Don't underestimate ASIC on this. Low ranking or not, they are strong enough for a regular human to die." Uni warned.

"Then I will have you known I kicked her ass once with fire." I replied.

"Fire? Oh! So your that ass that tried to kill me. And your that red armored warrior!" She sounded pissed on that one.

"Yeah and what your going to do about it? Your just a easy target even without me transforming." I said as I got into a stance.

"Transforming? What are you talking about Eugene?" Uni asked.

"I will tell you later if possible." I replied

"I will fight too." Nepgear said in a serious tone as she stood beside me.

"But you-" Uni said.

"I won't let her get away for what she did the other day! Haaaaaahhh!" Nepgear shouted as the familiar pillar of light surrounded her once again, transforming her into Purple sister.

"Nepgear, you... Guess I can't help it now." Uni said as she closed her eyes and the same pillar of light surrounded her?!

When it cleared, the look on Uni changed too. Instead of the long black hair, she now has long white hair tied up into twintails that looked like drills. Her eyes became green with the power iris on them. And just like Nepgear, she wears a one piece swimsuit too but it was black in this case. Not to mention... Her chest became smaller. And above her head were 2 black diamond shaped hair clips but they were floating rather than being on her head. And her rifle now became like some giant ass beam rifle. Her back had small wings too, again floating rather than sticking.

"Shit! Your kidding right?!" Linda said.

"Let's do this girls." I said to the two which they nodded.

* * *

And after awhile, with a couple of slashes from Nepgear or Purple sis and myself assisted by Uni's bullets, we were able to knock down the ASIC girl in front of us.

"That...not fair! Two CPU candidates plus a swordsman against a normal person is never fair!" Linda said.

"I suggest you shut your bloody mouth before I take your head off that wimpy body of yours." I said coldly as my blade was pointed at her face.

"Don't even think you can get away with this! Stupid boss isn't here either!" And with that, she stumbled away.

"Nepgear... Your a..." Uni was at a loss of words now, at the same time sounding a bit angry.

"You too Uni? So your Lastation's CPU candidate! We came here looking for you!" Purple sis said, unknown to her newly found friend's feelings. So Uni's the CPU candidate here. That explains why she was able to transform.

"Can you help us? We want to save the CPU's and our sisters and protect gamindustri." Purple sis continued, offering a hand.

"That's right! You can be a help to us." Compa added.

"All of you... Don't come closer!" Uni suddenly snapped, slapping away Purple sis's hand.

"Huh?" Purple sis asked, confused.

"Why are you here and not my sister, huh?!" Uni demanded.

"Oh... That's because..." Purple sis tried to reply but Uni continued to lash out.

"Three years ago, she was there when I wasn't. I could have saved them if I went! I could have done what you failed to do!"

"I'm...sorry... I couldn't help back then but now I'm trying my best to rescue them." Purple sis apologized.

"Just shut up already!" Uni suddenly pushed her against a wall and pinned her hard.

"Oi! Enough is enough!" I stepped in and broke the fight.

"And what do you know?! Your just someone who's strong but... You never know what it is like to-" Uni tried to talk back with small tears in her eyes.

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE?!" I suddenly shouted, silencing everyone including her.

"She's the same too. Her sister's there with yours. Your strength isn't the best too I can tell, sure you can beat down some people but have you ever considered their feelings?!" I asked.

"I..." Uni stammered.

"Apologize to her now. Else I won't let you leave." I gripped her hand tight.

"I...I..." I noticed tears falling from her eyes now.

But suddenly, a familiar wave spreaded on us, causing everything to slow down except myself, IF and Compa. Because of the hunter shiftcar that left Nepgear, she was also in the effect.

"Shit I forgot!" I said.

"That's right and now these two beautiful ladies will suffer the pain." A familiar voice said.

"That voice...it can't be...!" I muttered.

A man in his 20's stepped out from some bushes carrying a tablet in his hands. From his whole look, I recognized him immediately as being one of the roidmude leaders.

"Brain." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, drive." He replied calmly.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

But he didn't reply, instead, he transformed into his advanced roidmude form, which is mainly a brain alien look, to match his name, accompanied by dark green with silver colors for the armor on his whole appearance. At the very least, his face had maintained a human look.

He walked up towards Uni, and because of the slowdown effect, she couldn't turn her eyes in time to see who was it.

Brain's headtop began to glow a familiar green that then transferred to his index finger and dropped a dip to her head, the same thing when he did the same to Shinnosuke back in episode 5. After Which, he cancelled the slowdown effect, turning everything back to normal.

Uni, who got affected by the drop yelled in pain as the green substance spreaded to her whole body, visibly seen from our eyes. She then fell to the ground, struggling like as if she was heavily stabbed in the body before the green substance faded away. This was brain's poison used to poison people to death.

"What did you...?!" Purple sis asked with her eyes widened.

"Brain poisoned her." I replied coldly while clenching my fist. "All of your get back, this is my fight. Belt-San!" I called out.

Seconds later, a mini track carrying Mr belt appeared and I grabbed it, placing him on my waist.

"Impossible! Brain poisoned her?!" Mr belt asked.

"He's gonna pay." I growled.

 **"And I think I had enough fun. I shall allow Iron to accompany you."** Brain said before a familiar purple roidmude appeared, this time looking much stronger than before.

 **"Hahahaha! Thanks brain! I shall not waste this opportunity!"** And with that, brain walked off.

"Wait you bastard!" I shouted but Iron used his tonfas to block us from moving.

 **"None can do. I shall have you watch your dear friend die here..."** He said.

"Nep...gear... Someone... Help...me..." Uni cried as the toxin was slowly taking her life away.

"Uni!" Purple sis cried out before she summoned her weapon.

"Eugene-kun... I don't like what that guy did. I want to save her now! We have to!" She declared.

"That's what I think. You ready Belt-San? Let's go for a ride!" I said as I turned the ignition key.

 **"Alright! Start our engine!"** Mr belt said.

I took out shift speed from my pocket and loaded it onto my shift brace before pumping it.

"Henshin!"

 **DRIVE TYPE SPEED**

The holographic cylinder surrounded me before the red armor bits materialized and clamped onto me, forming my drive armor. At the same time, the Tridoron arrived at the scene too, with the speed tire materializing and docking onto my body.

"IF! Compa! Get back!" I gestured to the two which they agreed.

We both charged forward but Iron's strength got much stronger so he was able to block our attacks easily and swiped us off. Since Purple sis had the ability to fly, she regained her footing once again and used her gunblade to shoot off some bullets but it wasn't effective enough. She then unleashed her skill attack.

"Mirage dance!" She shouted as she executed a couple of huge slashes across the roidmude's body.

But Iron seemingly unaffected jumped towards her and used his tonfas to slash her, causing her to scream fall towards the ground.

"Nepgear!" I ran forward and managed to catch her in my arms.

I noticed that she had a cut on her shoulder. "Ow. That hurts."

"You okay? Don't faint on me." I said.

"I...won't...faint..."

"He's too strong for you so allow me to handle this. Get Uni towards the Tridoron and stay there."

She nodded and ran towards the other CPU candidate. Iron then noticed it. **"Your not getting there!"** He then used his tonfas to extend and attempt to block her path but I rushed infront of him and punched him back. Purple sis took this chance to grab Uni and walked towards the car.

 **"I had enough of you already! You shall fall here drive!"** He shouted as he shot his tonfas at me, creating sparks off my armor feeling the pain.

"Gah! I think I should say the same! Let beef this up a bit" I shouted back as I turned on the ignition key and took out the funky spike shiftcar and replaced shift speed on it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

The Tridoron's left front opened and a green spiked tire materialized before flying to me and replacing the speed tire.

 **FUNKY SPIKE!**

The tire felt much heavier than the flare or shadow tire but I guess I could managed it. Iron tried to land a strike on me again but it wasn't going to work the same. The tire shot out small spikes that caused some sparks and explosions to shoot off his armor. He then used his jump ability to leap towards me and knocked me away, causing me to roll on the floor.

"He's too strong! Even the tires are not affecting him." I said to Mr belt.

 **"That's where they come in!"** Mr belt replied.

"They?" I asked confused.

The sound of honking of heard almost immediately and two sets of tracks appeared with two...no three shiftcars with the third following behind the police car.

"Looks like hunter and cab have returned with a new friend." Mr belt said with a smile emote. The new shiftcar landed on my hand while hunter and cab raced towards the roidmude and attacked him, making a distance for the both of us before cab returned to my pocket and hunter to Nepgear's side.

"Who's this new shiftcar? Never seen it before." I asked.

The shiftcar honked in only which Mr belt could understand.

 **"Seems like it is called Chest invader."** He said.

"Ehh? Chest invader? What name is that?" I examined the shiftcar. It was pretty much similar to funky spike except it was that of the human colour and instead of spikes, it was lumps.

 **"Looks like if you use it, you will boost your human strength powers."** Mr belt explained as he finished scanning the new shiftcar.

"Alright then. Invader, your coming along for the ride." I said as I turned the ignition key and replaced the spike shiftcar with the new one.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

The tire then materialized from the Tridoron before replacing the existing tire. It's appearance was similar to funky spike's just except like the shiftcar, it was mainly human color and the spikes were lumps. The groovings read the name itself.

 **CHEST INVADER!**

A ringtone that is to signal the end of a wrestling match played and I could hear it.

"Wrestling huh? But I don't feel any heavier though." I said as I didn't feel any extra weight on me since I expect it to be like wizard's excite ring, which completely buffed him up.

 **"I think you should just try attacking him rather than sit here and talk."** Mr belt deadpanned.

I then walked towards the roidmude who had already gotten back up and he tried to use his weapons to knock me down. I held my hand up which took the full impact but surprisingly, I didn't even fall down nor I had to be pushed. It felt like as if a midget was punching my arm.

I used my force to push his hand back which he then tumbled backwards. I then picked him up and threw a few punches, each punch giving a huge impact on him. By the last punch, he was pretty much dizzy.

"That felt pretty good. Now your shall fall!" I said.

 **"Finish it with this tire!"** Mr belt instructed.

I nodded as I turned the key and pressed the button before pumping the shiftcar.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! INVADER!**

The tire then began to glow as my right hand glowed too. I then rushed forward and delivered a final punch to Iron's stomach, and through his body, creating a hole.

 **"No...no... I can't fall here!"** Iron shouted as he exploded, along with the core this time.

"He's finally gone." I said.

"Definitely." Mr belt continued.

I then suddenly remembered about Uni, who got poisoned by Brain earlier. I ran to the girls side, in which Uni was sleeping, already reverted back to her human form, along with Nepgear who was sitting and leaning against the Tridoron.

"How's she?" I asked.

"She was cured by your ambulace shiftcar." IF pointed to Mad Doctor who was sitting on the bonnet of the car.

"Thanks Doctor, for healing Uni and Nepgear too." I said as I looked at Nepgear. The shiftcar honked before going back into the Tridoron's shiftcar rack.

"So what's next for us? Those roidmudes did got us good." IF asked.

"Not really, I defeated 029 already. And with Brain appearing earlier, I knew we wouldn't stand a chance. For now, let's take Uni back to the basilicom." I said.

The girls nodded and we set off towards the basilicom.

* * *

 _"Onee-Chan! Let me go with you. This is dangerous!" A girl said to her sister._

 _"I can't allow that. Your not strong enough to be on my side yet. Sorry Uni, I promise I will come back as soon as I'm done with this." The elder sister said to the younger one._

 _"Wait! Onee-Chan!" The younger sister noticed her elder sister then walking away from her. No matter how much she ran, it felt like the distance was too far._

* * *

 _"Onee-Chan!" Uni shouted as she rose up from the bed she was resting in, tears filled her eyes._

 _She noticed it herself before wiping it away and then looking around her surroundings. Guns filled the walls of the room with small lamps handing around. A black drawer was infront of the bed with a bookshelf beside it. There was also a chair and a mirror table filled with makeup items._

 _"My room? What did I..." She started to remember what happened before she was out cold._

 _"That's right, I was out with Nepgear and her group fighting. Then I remember Nepgear transforming into a goddess. That's right... I said some harsh words onto her. She's been through so much too..." She thought as she looked out at the window at her bedside._

 _"I was told to stay behind because I wasn't strong enough to help the others. And I thought I would have gone stronger earlier.. But Eugene was right. I didn't consider others feelings at all... If I went, probably it would have gone worst. And that's why I'm trying to grow stronger!"_

 _"Nepgear... What should I do if I run into you again..." She muttered._

 _"Apologize." A voice said before she turned around to see a young man at the doorstep of her room._

* * *

"Eugene!" Uni called out.

"Your finally awake huh?" I said as I entered.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"I had to carry you here you know when you were knocked out." I explained.

"Ohh... I'm sorry..." She apologized.

"What are you apologizing for? There's nothing to apologize about if you have done nothing wrong."

"I was poisoned by that alien guy... I didn't even notice that coming to me."

"That's not your fault. Anyone can never notice it under a slowdown effect."

"Slowdown effect?"

"Can I have a talk with you? I will explain everything I know of the roidmudes existence since your somewhat now involved."

"Go ahead." She looked at me.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in a cafe, Brain was sitting looking at his tablet before he noticed a car parking right outside with a man walking into the building._

 _Seconds later, the door opened with the same man walking towards Brain. He was around brain's age with curly styled black hair, and wore a huge red leather jacket with a fuzzy looking scarf surrounding his neck. The jacket's sleeves had silver platings on them. And he wore black long pants._

 _"Heart. It's been a while." Brain said to the man now known as heart._

 _"Same right here. 029 was defeated." Heart explained._

 _"Looking like he's no match for drive."_

 _"That's what I thought. I thought Krim would be great enough to not choose a second drive after Tomari Shinnosuke. But I guess if we are here, and if Shinnosuke's retired from the action, someone has to take his place."_

 _"Why are we even having ASIC under us anyways? It's pointless."_

 _"Because I sense the rest of the riders will be here soon to take them down. And ASIC controls much of this world."_

 _"So I guess we are back to our own objective huh? Without Banno around."_

 _"That bastard will never get anywhere trust me. And he's gone for good. Gou defeated him. But, we have also come to learn human emotions back at earth. So, we will spice things up abit..."_

 _"What things..." Brain looks up to see heart smiling._

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of drive!)**

"I'm trying to help you girls save the world." I said.

"I...will see what I can do. But I need your help too. Please help me!" She begged.

"I will test your new powers. Kamen rider."

 **BREAK UP!**

"Let's go for a ride!" I shouted.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. How did you guys felt with Brain's appearance? and Uni's attitude? Fear not as the next chapter will deepen the bonds between Uni and Eugene. But there are a couple of announcements I will like to make.**

 **First off, my schooling life. Right now, in my final year a project called Final year project (FYP) has began and in this stage, I am at the most busiest in terms of my studies ever since I have been learning new topics. The FYP is something I'm not taking a joke for as it could be considered as the final exam before I know of my final results for this year. So therefore, I wont be making any new chapters except for the fact, you wont be able to see it, I will remake some parts on these existing chapters already. But new chapters won't come until the end of November or next year. So I do apologize for it.**

 **The next one is the next Kamen rider installment after ghost, Ex-aid. As of current when this chapter is uploaded, Kamen rider ghost has officially ended with our main rider Takeru officially regaining his humanity so next week, if your reading this chapter now, Kamen rider ghost's special chapter will air as the final appearance of ghost on TV, before the very soon to air Ex-aid will take its place. And for the fans I'm sure you know by now. Kamen rider Ex-aid is a medic/gamer motif rider who will combat against the Bugster virus alongside Brave and Snipe. And since this story ties in with Hyperdimension Neptunia, which is basically a series that's mainly game consoles based off, I'm sure a lot of you will wanna write crossover stories between Ex-aid and Neptunia. And if you guys ask me, NOPE. I'm still sticking with drive and neptunia since drive is my favourite series. But Kamen rider Ex-aid will appear in my stories eventually (Read my bio proposals) but for sure I know is I wont put a full Ex-aid X Neptunia story remake since writers Ashbel Longhart and Shadowbladeknight have confirmed to write full Ex-aid stories. So the drive will continue till Ex-aid appears. But for all I know, I'm pretty excited for Ex-aid now like you guys probably so we shall see where it actually leads. But for one thing is: _EX-AID WILL APPEAR EVENTUALLY AND MEET DRIVE IN THIS FANFICTION._**

 **The last one is if you noticed my bio, I have kept rewriting so many proposals at the same time adding them and you may be asking, why write so many proposals when you havent gone far in the existing stories already? Well, those stories are in proposal stage but they will eventually come as I keep writing if I feel like it but for sure is those proposals are what I really want to write and this story, Hyperdimension drive itself is what I really want to keep going till the end like a anime series. That's why you would have seen the next story that will continue once this story has concluded to its end. But I wont be too sure if I can keep uploading or will I eventually retire from fanfiction. So keep your fingers crossed. But one small thing: Hyperdimesion drive apocalypse will be deleted by the end of the month so if you guys wanna read it for the last time, do go read it as I don't really wanna put tragedy into this story for I want it to end off with a happy note rather than sad.**

 **So there are the announcements I will like to make. So if there's nothing much, I will see you probably next year with more chapters. And as always, keep those engines running and read other fanfictions by other authors! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3: Grim reaper meeting!

**Sup peepo! After waiting for so long, I can finally present the 4th chapter to hyperdimension drive! I have wanted to start writing this chapter for quite a while because of what happened last episode. Additional things at the end of the chapter as usual. So without further ado, let's dive in! Henshin!**

P.S I'm going to put a disclaimer on my stories from the next chapter onwards and onto other stories into the future when I publish them so I own no rights.

Disclaimer: All works belonging to Kamen rider drive and Hyperdimension Neptunia do not belong to me. I only own my OC/OC's.

* * *

 _Lastation, one of the 4 nations of gamindustri, a world separated from earth. The nation has the highest technology security and the most industrial productions. The entire city has a steampunk look with factories almost everywhere. Unlike the main city of Planeptune, this nation uses mostly 21st century technology instead of the future. But some areas of the world retained its future look to remind citizens that their neighbouring country is of the future._

 _At a cafe, sat 2 figures. They were waiting for someone._

 _"What's taking him so long?" Brain asked to his buddy on his right._

 _"Patience brain. Eventually he will show up." Heart said. Just then, a motorcycle turned into the parking lot where they could see it. The motorcycle was a black Honda NM4 that had purple flame decals on the main bodywork. A silver crest sporting a skull sat on the front of the shelling of the bike._

 _The bike pulled up to one of the lots and the rider stepped out, taking off his helmet. His whole entire outfit was metallic purple with a scarf of a darker shade of the same colour tied around to his neck. Chains hung his shirt's buttons from top to bottom with a pocket on his side. He also wore black boots. As he walked towards the door, he glanced up to see 2 familiar faces and walked in, opening the door to the cafe and meeting up with the 2._

 _"Chase. You have arrived." Heart said to the man now named chase._

 _"I'm sorry I took long enough." Chase apologised._

 _"It's fine. Take a seat." Heart gestured to the empty seat on his right, which chase accepted and took it._

 _A waiter came up to the table asking for the man's order in which he just replied a glass of water. Feeling that chase was weird, she left quickly to get the glass, coming back soon enough and tended back to her duties._

 _"Must have been feeling great to live the life of a normal human huh." Brain spoke up._

 _"My life was always to protect humans." Chase answered._

 _"But, it won't be so bad after all. I just don't know how, but having us all here again, I prefer having a life than being dead." Chase, having no emotions on the outside, felt sad when he heard those words. It just simply reminded him when he was still alive at earth, where he befriended the special crimes team and even having being accepted by a man that hated him for life because of what he was. But everything changed to their relationship when he took the bullet to save his friend's life, where he sacrificed himself in the process._

 _"Maybe we can redeem ourselves here." Chase said._

 _"That is why I'm assigning you to a new task, not as a enemy, but a ally." Heart replied._

 _"And what is that?" Chase asked._

 _"There is a new Kamen rider drive in the form of a teenager. I want you to observe and aid him." Heart briefed._

 _"I don't trust a new Kamen rider. Also, Krim's here?" The former grim reaper was surprised to hear a second primary user was using the drive system._

 _"Exactly or so. I did saw him defeat 029 after all." Brain scoffed, feeling unhappy for some reason._

 _"I'm counting on you chase." Heart touched his shoulder with his hand._

 _"You are a Kamen rider after all." Brain finished._

 _"And what will you guys do? Send another roidmude to be killed?" Chase asked as a addition._

 _"What we do is none of your concern. All we ask of you is to just protect this city as a Kamen rider." Heart assured._

 _"I understand. Then please excuse me." Chase nodded as he finished his drink before he left the cafe._

 _As he got back to the bike and turned it on, putting on his helmet, he can't help but think that a new drive would appear. Questions flooded his mind but he decided to save it when he meets the man himself._

 _"I will test your powers, new drive." He said as he drove out of the carpark and onto the highway._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The grim reaper and the case of the materials!**

* * *

I stood at the door of Uni's room, looking at her resting on her bed. I just heard her muttering to herself as she felt regret in her heart for what she did to Nepgear earlier.

"What are you standing there for like an idiot? Come in already!" Uni said as I followed her words.

"It will be rude for me to intrude a girl's room." I simply said.

"I-it's fine. A-after all, you saved me and such. I-I owe you one." She huffed as she turned her head away. Is she what I think she is?

I approached her as I sat on the bed, touching her at the same time catching her by surprise.

"W-what are you?!" She retracted her hands quickly and glared at me.

"Good. You seem to be better." I smiled, feeling like I am a fool and oblivious to her reaction.

"You...!" She snarled before she decided to calm down. "Anyway, you want to talk correct, about what's with the monsters?" She brought it up before I said a yes. I took a deep breath before I started.

"What happened earlier was a case of the roidmude incident." I then went on to explain what a roidmude is.

"So you are saying a roidmude is a time stopping monster and they can disguise themselves as humans?" She summarised.

"To be general, yes." Mr belt's voice then spoke up as the type speed shiftcar came out from my pocket.

"Uwahh! How is the belt able to speak from the toy car now?!" The black haired girl stumbled back in shock.

"I apologise Miss Uni but my mind is linked via the drive system so any things that uses the function of the system I am able to input a command and travel to the object used. In this case, a shiftcar." Mr belt explained.

"O-oh, I see..."

"Anyways, now that you know that what I came here to fight for. I shall ask you one now." I looked at her.

"What is it?" She replied.

"I believe you have a good reason to go on the offense to Nepgear. Please tell me the reason." Her eyes then looked to the window, as if longing for someone, well by now I knew who it was.

It was silent for a while but she took the courage to explain to me everything that happened prior to 3 years ago, when the main CPU's were defeated, leaving the candidates to govern their respective nations.

"I knew I will be a burden to my sister if I went. That is why I'm trying to go stronger, to be on par with my sister..." At those words, I can tell what she was saying. After all, back in my world I had friends who feel this way in sports. Looks I will have to pull off my advice again.

"That's where you are wrong, Uni." I simply said, closing my eyes.

"How... is it wrong...?" Her eyes widened slightly upon hearing that she was wrong. "Isn't one supposed to get stronger?!" Her voice loudened, feeling anger in her heart.

"To get stronger has many ways. But the way you are doing is not the right choice."

"How so?"

"You shoulder the responsibilities as a goddess now. You have to take care of millions of lives. But your mind is that of a middle school student. Do you see the big difference?" I said.

"Uhhh no?" She tilted her head which made me sigh. Looks I will have to explain even more."

"A middle school student has a mind of a child. A child's thinking is not going to help save a nation with millions of lives in crisis."

"Are you saying my mind is of a child?!" She flared up slightly a bit.

"Your response proves that. Well, I'm not saying that you are a child, and you have a mind of a child. But it's just you have yet to see the truth outside." I cleared my throat before continuing.

"The world is a huge place. And you are governing a nation that has millions of lives. Even if you are a goddess, you are still a human. It's good to have mature thinking at this age but what you do may lead yourself into despair. And that is something I do not want. Think of me as a citizen here. Would you think I want to serve a ruler that will eventually causes her nation to downfall just because of you seeing yourself as a branded failure?"

"Well... no..."

"Exactly. Your sister is now held captive in the hands of the enemy. What you are doing now is playing into the hands of the enemy and eventually, you may find yourself into the hands and by then, it's too late if you realise that."

"Then what should I do? Is there anything I can do to improve myself?"

"Of course, miss goddess. You hold this title after all."

"What will that be?" This was where I decided to pull out my solution.

"Rest for now. I will tell you what you should do tomorrow." I said as I got out of the bed.

"But...!" She tried to plead but it was of no use.

"No buts. Just rest. I can see you are not half recovered. Any further and you will be dead before you know it. I will be back to check on you tomorrow." I opened the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Where I go is none of your business. Just rest alright?" And with that, I closed the door and left for the basilicom's ground floor.

* * *

 _Once the Kamen rider left, the CPU candidate was left to herself._

 _"What should I do? He has pointed out things that I have done that was wrong... I'm lost..." tears started to fill her eyes._

 _ **"Don't cry, Miss goddess."** The voice of the belt of the Kamen rider spoke._

 _She looked up to see nobody was around, even the shiftcar that was on the boy followed him. But just then, another shiftcar rolled up to her. It was in the form of a taxi._

 _"You are Belt-san right?" She asked._

 _ **"That's right, Uni."** Mr belt responded._

 _"Hey. What did Eugene meant by all of that?" She then wiped her tears off, hoping for answers._

 _ **"Well, he has said a lot but I can put it simply. He just wants you to improvise your thinking. You already have the ability installed into you. All you need is to find it and the meaning behind your fights. It just means that, you should realise what you do with thinking and not impulsively."** He explained._

 _"But will I be able to find my resolve for my fight?" She stuck her hand out and upwards to the sky, where the sun stood._

 _ **"I believe you will. That is why you need to rest first before you do so."** The shiftcar then drove to the table._

 _"I will." She then laid down to rest, not wanting to think about it._

 _ **"I will be here if you need anything. Just call me."** Mr belt said before he muted himself from the shiftcar._

 _Uni then closed her eyes, drifting away to sleep._

* * *

I then met the others outside the basilicom.

"How did it go?" IF asked.

"It's alright. She's healed but she needs more rest." I replied.

"Will Uni-chan be alright?" Nepgear was still worried.

"Don't worry, Belt-san is watching her from a shiftcar I deployed to her room."

"I see. Then this makes us not worry about her then." Compa smiled.

"So what about you guys, how's your business with the oracle?" I asked to the 3. Apparently, while I was talking to Uni, they went to ask the oracle for Lastation's mascot, which is one of the reasons we came here in the first place.

A tick mark then formed on IF's head, clearly irritated "She's such a prick."

"How so?" I was curious.

"Well you see..." Compa began to explain.

* * *

 _The group entered the basilicom, where they were greeted by a grey haired woman who had a short bob cut. Her outfit was that of a business attire to summarise what she was wearing._

 _"Welcome to the Lastation's basilicom. I am this nation's oracle, Jinguji Kei." The grey haired woman introduced herself._

 _"I heard you had something to discuss with me directly. Compa and IF, you two are from Planeptune, correct?" Kei asked._

 _"Oh? You've heard of us? How embarrassing…" Compa felt a bit shy thinking that she and her friend were well known here._

 _"Don't be misled. Information is the nature of my profession. I've monitored your movements since your arrival." Kei said._

 _"Your reputation precedes you." IF huffed._

 _"We're looking for Lastation's mascot character. Do you know where it is?" Nepgear asked._

 _"It isn't like I am unaware, however… At this point, what is the value of my information?" Kei retorted._

 _"…What do you mean?" Nepgear was confused._

 _"Unless I receive something of equal value in return, there can be no transaction, no exchange. Business 101." Kei simply said._

 _"I spent all my money on medical textbooks, though…" Compa said sadly._

 _"Don't worry. Monetary exchange is not my intent. Instead, I ask you to perform some manual labor." The oracle assured._

 _"Get to the point." The brunette took the lead to negotiate._

 _This nation is currently in the middle of developing a new device capable of doing lots of things and we need new components. Have you heard of the treasure gem? We need hermatite too." Kei laid out her terms while explaining what her deal was._

 _"You need those!? Both are incredibly rare materials." IF's eyes widened._

 _"Are they really that rare?" Nepgear asked._

 _"Of course they are! They're so valuable that shops refuse to stock them because they'd get robbed. I don't know where to find them. This is an impossible request!" IF explained to the Planeptune CPU candidate._

 _"If that is your response, I can't force you to do as I ask. Forget my proposal. I miscalculated the information's value." Kei said, ignoring all protest tone from the brunette._

 _"Tch. What a haggler." IF clicked her teeth._

 _"I understand. We will look for them. Once we bring them, you'll tell us what you know about the mascot, right?" Nepgear summarised._

 _"There is one more thing. I want you to tell me what happened in the graveyard. Both three years ago…and recently." Kei questioned, hoping to get information out on it._

 _"You even know about that, Jeangootchie!?" Compa said surprisingly._

 _"Jinguji. I lack details, but I surmise you were there recently, seeing as how Miss Nepgear is standing before me." Kei corrected._

 _"You've known about Nepgear this whole time, I see."_

 _"Is Noire all right? Why is only Nepgear with you?"_

 _"Noire is still with my sister. They-" Nepgear tried to explain but was cut off by IF._

 _"Hold it, Gear. Business 101, right? The basic principle of business is give and take. It's poor ethics for you to try and pry information from us for free." IF said._

 _"My apologies. Then I would like to formally request you to collect the aforementioned items. Once that has been taken care of, I promise we'll exchange information."_

 _"Of course. Thank you very much. Now if you excuse us." The group then left._

 _"Heavens, did I err in my diplomacy? It seems I lost a bit of my composure. Noire…you are fine, right?" Kei muttered._

* * *

"I see..." I absorbed the information whatever she took.

"Honestly that woman annoys me. But we have to follow her deal, otherwise our road stops here." IF said with crossed arms.

"We should. But since I know now what we need to look for, I can pay someone a visit." I smirked.

"Who?" The 3 asked at the same time.

Minutes later, I led them to a LAN shop and entered.

"Welcome to Tom's LAN shop. How may I help you?" A young man was at the front entrance counter to serve us.

"I will like to see Tom. Is he around?" I asked.

"Oh you are that boy that has a connection with my boss!" The man said.

"That's me." I flashed a peace sign.

"Unfortunately, the boss is out for a moment. Will you guys wait for an hour or so?" The man proposed.

"Then we will leave first and be back in an hour."

"No problem. I will have my boss call you later." We then left the shop.

"Well guess that delays an hour then."

"Eugene-kun. Who's this Tom guy?" Nepgear asked.

"It's best I don't say it here. Let's go back to the hotel. I will explain there." I didn't want to feel not safe just by explaining who this guy was. Because of our deal, I had to keep it a secret.

* * *

"He's a intelligence hacker?!" The 3 shouted at the hotel room before I hissed. I had just explained who this guy was

"Others can hear it you dolts!" The 3 then toned down. Although I know most guests are out at this hour, I still want not the deal to blow up.

"So you are saying this guy can break any code?" IF's eyes were all stary, like as if a kid is being excited.

"Yes he is. I met him after I carried Uni back to her room. Apparently I broke one of his computers since I accidentally bumped into him and he was mad. Just then, some files he were carrying dropped and that's where I saw he was a intelligence hacker. We then spent the night away talking about it at a bar." I explained.

"So that's why you didn't came back that night." Compa slowly nodded.

"We were worried about where you were." Nepgear said.

"Sorry if I had made it so. But there you have it. If this oracle thinks that she won't break the ice on the item's location we need to get, then this dude will help out then. But it's a secret so do not tell her." I said.

"I don't even plan to work with that woman anyways." IF waved off with the other 2 nodding in agreement.

"So we have to wait until he gets back then we can set off."

"So that means we have nothing to do until then? Compa, come with me, we shall go explore the city then." IF then took Compa's hand and led her out of the room.

"We only have an hour you know!" I called out.

"I will be there don't worry. You enjoy your time with the girl you like alright." Oh you did not just say that.

"Stop with that you hag!" The door then closed, leaving me and Nepgear the only one in the room.

I then looked over to her as her face flushed from redness. Seriously IF, get a grip. But, for some reason, I felt that I can't take my eyes off this girl. I just don't know why.

Silence filled the room for a while before I spoke up.

"Hey Nepgear." I said to her.

"Y-yeah?" She replied.

"Is... that dress all you got?" Oh what the fuck! Why did I say that?!

"E-eh?" She looked down to see her dress.

"Sorry! I blurted out by accident!" I apologised. Wow, such a human I have.

"I-it's fine. I was just surprised a bit that a guy asked me this." She said before asking me another question. "Eugene-kun?"

"Yeah?" My voice was a bit high pitch.

"Could it be that... you... like... me?" Her eyes looked at me with face full of redness.

"W-what?" My heart started to pound even faster. But I guess it is a bit true. From the start where I have met her, our adventures were full of climaxes so far and her character was indeed...

...the ideal girl I desire for as a lifelong partner. But I can't say that now, not when it is too fast.

"I-I just like you as a friend! You are a good partner!" I said clearly.

"Oh you liar." She teased as a response.

"What?"

"Your words are just lying. Just say you like me." How did this gi- no goddess read my mind like it's nothing.

"I-I'm sorry... but I wish not to talk that for now. Maybe when it's over or something." I said.

"Oh..."

"I just only asked if your dress was all you have because I thought of buying new clothes for you as thanks for our friendship." I rubbed the back of my head.

"I-I see..." she then looked down, feeling sad.

I shook my head, slapped myself on the cheeks and stood up. "Shall we go, Nepgear?" I offered my hand.

"O-ok..." she took it and we both left the room.

* * *

Okay. I swear this is really seriously awkward because I don't even know what am I doing anymore! I'm currently at a shop which we had walked too choosing some outfits which makes me let out steam for some reason. The lilac girl was just standing behind me looking down, cheeks red and hands cupped together.

"H-how's this?" I awkwardly said as I held up a simple outfit.

"You want me to try it?" Her eyes looked up with her head still down.

"Yeah... I Guess." She then took it from my hand and quickly headed for the fitting room. Really fucking awkward.

The lilac girl closed the door quickly and tried to calm herself down.

"It's alright... Eugene-kun just want to buy me something simple as thanks." She muttered under heavy breaths as she swore she could see steam coming out from her. At the same time, she also felt sweat on her.

"But what's this? Why is my heart going all fast?" She clutched her chest. It was just only less than a month when the two met. And it was just only a few battles with each other and now she's feeling this in her heart?

"I have always known to reject guys a lot but... something about him is... different. Is it because he's a Kamen rider?" She thought as she looked at the outfit hanging on the hooks. She then shook her head, making herself snap out of her ungracious thoughts.

"It's alright! There's no relationship in between us yet. We are just partners! That's right! Friends!" She clenched her fists before she took the outfit and changed it on.

As she looked at the new clothes, a simple Long sleeved lilac coloured shirt with a white short skirt, she couldn't help but smile at herself. After all, this was her first new outfit look besides her everyday dress.

"Nepgear, you ready?" Eugene's voice called from the other side as he knocked on the door.

"Y-yes! I'm ready!" She called back as opened the door.

My eyes widened at the outfit. No doubt that this outfit looks good on her. Well I hate to say but, my otaku fetishes just got the better of me when I picked that out.

"You look good." I smiled while nodding.

"T-thanks." She replied.

"So do you like it?"

"I do. But it's a little too plain for my tastes..." she fiddled the skirt.

"I see. Then shall we go try another shop? I think I have one that suits you the best." I said.

"Sure!" She then went back to get changed.

Soon enough, all of these awkwardness turned back to normal. It was just a normal friendship shopping trip. We went to various shops trying to find the one I was looking for but we tried various other clothes too, yes me included. But we just walked out empty handed.

Finally, after many shops, we finally came across something that completely lit up my soul: A otaku themed shop.

"Kitaaaaaa!" I said excitedly.

"You like these kind of places?" Nepgear asked as she looked around at all the different outfits and accessories hanging off the shelves.

"You could say without it I do not have a life." I replied before a certain outfit caught my eye.

"Here it is!" I walked up to it and picked it off the shelves, with the girl seeing it.

"It looks similar to what I wear now." She compared.

"Except this has a skirt. To be honest, it bugs me a little you are wearing a seifuku dress so I thought I would get a proper one for you." I admitted. While the sailor uniform dress looks good in my eyes, I still feel that a normal one would look good.

"So you want me to try it?" She held out her hand.

"And add on to this." I then went to the hair accessories and picked out a cute ribbon.

"Do your hair into a ponytail." I said. Her face was confused but she complied to it anyway.

"Alright then. Wait for me." She said as she got into the fitting room and closed the door. While at it, I noticed some sneakers too. I then tossed it to her from the open area at the bottom, telling her to change to that too.

Minutes later, she opened the door and, I felt like I was in heaven. Everything just fits her so perfectly! From her hair tied to the bottom, it's the ideal schoolgirl!

"Y-you look so good!" I exclaimed.

"I-is it? I figured it would look awkward." The uneasy words was the reply.

"Totally not! In fact wait." I then went over to the same area where I picked up the seifuku and grabbed a lavender cardigan.

"Here wear this." She put it on immediately and oh boy, that increased the looks power.

"H-how is it? Do I look ugly with this on?" Definitely not!

"No way! In fact, you look even better!" I retorted and praised her with a thumbs up.

She turned around to see it for herself and agreed with me too.

"It honestly makes me blend in with the students here." She said.

"You look like one after all. So do you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah! I will take this!" She nodded with a smile.

* * *

After we paid, she said she still wanted to wear it on so I let her be. We then went on exploring most of this industrial nation where she completely lost her shit. Hearing from IF that she's a tech freak, we went to a lot of tech related shops. I decided to follow along since we could buy some spare things for the drive pit for instance, if we happened to have the core drivars taken from roidmudes, we could develop more into the drive technology.

It took us a complete hour that we completely forgot that we were supposed to meet the other 2 who were waiting at the LAN outside for a while, and I ignored a phone call too

"Sorry we are late!" We apologised as we had goods of tech related things.

"You should! Compa and I have been waiting for a while." IF wasn't happy.

"It was my fault that I got too interested..." Nepgear sadly said.

"I think we should just forgive them. Look at what they got and what Ge-ge is wearing." Oh compa, how nice of you although this is on us.

"I suppose so. So what's with the new schoolgirl outfit?" IF took a good look at the seifuku on the CPU candidate.

"I bought that for her as thanks." I explained as she nodded.

"Are you sure...?" The brunette's face turned into a smirk.

"We ain't into that. We also got you things for you 2."

"Oh what is it?" Compa asked excitedly.

"I will give it to you later. For now, let's meet Tom." We then went into the LAN where we were greeted by the same receptionist before he led us to a room where we waited.

* * *

A just turned 21 year old man entered moments later. I immediately recognised him at his appearance. Spiky brown hairstyle with sunglasses resting on top of his head. His simple attire also is one of the highlights with the shirt's text reading 'catch me if you can fuckers'.

"Well well well, if it ain't you bitch." He said. The girls were slightly annoyed at his speech because it had a swear word.

"Shut up bastard." I replied.

"So what do you want this time, Mr hero?" He sat down.

"Guys, this is Tom. Tom, these are my friends." I introduced.

IF just turned away irritated. Nepgear's reaction probably made her look down and not say anything. "Hi..." Compa just said that.

"Can't believe your other 2 won't say a hi. But oh well, what do you want?" Tom asked again.

"We are looking for a certain material. Help me scout." I simply took out my phone, which was connected to this world's internet by now by the way. I just googled it out and showed him.

Without any further word, he got out a laptop from the table's drawers and got to work. Seconds later, he managed to track it down to a location. "Here." He pointed to the marker. It got me by surprise.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Where is it?" IF asked.

"The virtua forest back at Planeptune." I replied while looking at them.

"What?!" They cried in shock.

"Screw you, oracle." IF growled.

"Well, at least we know where we could find it right?" Nepgear spoke up.

"Well, now we know let's go." I said ushering the girls out now.

"How about what's in it for me noob?" Tom said, hand out.

I sighed. "Some cash from the gems." For one I know, Tom loves money. A evil smile made its way to his face before we left.

* * *

"Now that's some creepy person." Compa said.

"At least we owe our thanks to him. But since it's monsters in Planeptune..." I said.

"We have to go back. Or you can't?" Nepgear asked which I shook my head.

"I promised to help Uni. I can't just leave now. Something seems off for the moment here and I can't ignore it." I said and the type speed shiftcar rolled up to my shoulders.

"What is it?" IF asked.

"We sense a roidmude going rogue, or probably a presence." Mr belt took over the conversation.

"Roidmude?" Nepgear and IF's eyebrows lifted.

"Those unknown monsters you and Eu-kun only can defeat?" Compa asked.

"Yes. And to be exact, we need to find a few more of my shiftcars on the run as well. So unfortunately, until we deal with this problem, we can't go back. This nation needs to be safe." Mr belt continued.

"But don't worry, I have placed shiftcars on your racks so you don't have to worry about getting a slowdown effect." I said. I didn't know if I told you this but IF and compa are now wearing a one slot shiftcar rack on their waists now that Nepgear made when we were at the drive pit.

"Anything happens we will be alerted. So it's considered a signal for help." Mr belt said.

"So I Guess it's just the 3 of us to find the gems. Do not lose then, Eugene." IF pointed to me.

"I won't. Not until the roidmudes are gone." I smiled.

"Be safe, Eugene-kun." Nepgear said.

"I won't. Well then." IF opened her phone before continuing. "There's still time to spend here. We will depart early tomorrow. So let's go out for a break shall we?"

"I agree. Let's get dinner." They nodded before we headed to a nearby shopping mall.

* * *

 _Unknown to the group, a man was watching them from a distance on his skull themed motorbike._

 _"So that's the new drive. He looks no older than 20." Chase observed at the new rider who had inherited the name of drive._

 _"That's him." Brain appeared beside him._

 _"I thought you were with heart?" Chase questioned._

 _"We are done. I'm just here to observe him too." The spectacled man replied._

 _"You said he defeated 029?"_

 _"Yes. So do we go now?"_

 _"I will wait for him till he's alone." Chase started his bike._

 _"Don't delay and make the mistakes." Brain said before he walked away. Chase drove the opposite direction._

* * *

The next day came as I woke up early, sending the girls off once they dressed up. Nepgear was in her usual dress as she told me the previous night that she could not get the new clothes ruined so she left it at the hotel room. It's kind of a pity that she could not take it since I thought she could do something about it with her goddess powers.

After they were gone, I went towards the basilicom to visit the other CPU candidate, who was sitting at the vanity table when I knocked and went in, dressed already in her black dress outfit.

"You are early." I said.

"Of course. A goddess must be a good leader if she's leading a nation." She said as she was doing her small twintails. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Just follow me." I replied before the shiftcar that was sitting in her room rolled up to me. "Good job, cab." I said to it and it honked happily in response.

Once done, we went out towards the streets. We headed towards the shopping mall first.

"Explain to me why are we coming to a mall? Aren't we supposed to be on a quest or something?" Uni asked.

"Just follow me and don't ask further." I simply said.

* * *

She said nothing as she walked beside me. I greeted the staff at one of the shops as they open the doors. Uni did the same when I gestured. And by surprise, the staff seemed to knew her.

"Aren't you the goddess here?" The lady shopkeeper asked.

"E-eh?! You know me?!" Uni said in disbelief.

"Of course! We place our faiths in Lady Noire and her sister." The shopkeeper replied.

"T-thank you." The younger sister tried to hide the truth of her face.

"You don't seem to be well. I can offer you some things."

"It's alright! I'm fine!"

"Keep us safe from ASIC alright? We are also helping in fighting them back."

"I-I will do my best!" Uni waved her goodbyes before we continued walking and speaking to me. "That was awkward as hell."

"Language." She flinched.

We kept walking on, greeting the various shop owners and some of the citizens who can recognise her. Each of them had smiles on their faces and the same line "We believe in you."

Some shops offered Uni some new clothing and food and she tried them all no joke, which is why we took up about half the day. After which, we went up to a park's peak where the view overlooked the entire city.

"Everyone believes in me, as a goddess." Uni spoke up.

"It's a given. But did you get the message or so?" I replied.

"To believe in them?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then what? For all my life, it was nothing but fulfilling my duty alongside my sister. She always berates me on telling me that the citizens expect the best of us. I had no choice but to accept the fact. I also want to be praised by her for my works. But she's just so busy to notice me. So what exactly was the point of that trip earlier?" She held her hands as the wind picked up and blew through us, just like in a certain anime scene.

"It was a given. What they meant was to not shoulder all the burden." I said.

"Eh?"

"The citizens here knew you were incapable yet of doing everything by yourself. That's why they told you to not put all the burdens by yourself."

"But I'm a goddess-" I cut her off as I heard noises at the back. We turned around to see 3 kids playing with some chips, and those are not normal chips.

"That's-" I then hit her back, catching her by surprise. "What are you...?!"

"Go. You can start with those." I nodded.

She then went up and in a nice way, explained to the kids and took the chips before they left and walked back to me.

"See? You could do it." I said.

"These are dangerous chips."She showed them.

"That's not what I meant." I frowned.

"Then?"

"If you can listen to the kids and the citizens, why can't you listen to Nepgear then?" I asked as she flinched while trying to look for a answer.

"I believe Nepgear was trying to tell you the same message as a goddess herself." That's where she realised it.

"You actually have talent. But you just don't realise where was it or how you can use it properly. You only sent your anger on her because you jump to conclusions quickly." I went on.

"I have...?" She looked at me directly.

"You have, Uni. It's just your cells aren't in top gear yet. Even if you fall down, you can fix yourself and get back up again." She then looked down in thought which I gave her some time before her eyes gave a serious look.

"I understand now. My temper was the one that caused all of this. All the quests I have done killing monsters wasn't to get stronger. It's my mentality. It's the will to be strong!" She said as the wind blew against her, like as if someone was responding to her.

"Eugene! No, Kamen rider drive! I want you to help me get my mentality stronger! Please!" She then bowed her head.

"Please rise, Uni. Your pride is taking over again. If the pride of a goddess is in your eye now, I suggest you take that off." I replied.

"So how do I..."

"Be yourself. That's the best way."

"I will. But, please help me! I want to be a better person that makes everyone as happy as possible. I'm saying this as myself, not in a form of pride. You were right in telling me my mind was that of a kid. So please help me." She bowed once again.

"It's not just you but myself too, I'm helping you girls save this world too, as a Kamen rider. We both fight for this world's peace. Therefore, we will help each other out." I said with a smile at her.

Her eyes widened as they went a bit teary as she smiled. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

"Also, while I'm at it, I guess I can reveal something to you." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You remind me of somebody I know very well back in my world. That is why I'm doing this to help you."

"Who is it?"

I would usually give off another line but I thought screw it and said "My younger sister."

She went silent for a few seconds before she laughed. "What's this about? Me resembling your sister?" She said through laughs.

I chuckled too and replied "I'm not kidding."

She then stopped. "So can you tell me more about your sister?"

"In the Tridoron?" The said car then arrived at the road upon my word. She took the offer.

* * *

On the roads as we cruised down back towards the basilicom, "So can you tell me how was your sister like?" She started.

"She was almost the same as you, like in character and personality. But she tends to keep a calm mind because of her martial arts training." I said.

"Martial arts? Your sister does it?" Her eyes widened slightly which I nodded.

"Well it's not really martial arts but more in the kenjutsu side, but what she learnt is similar to a martial artist. Also she learns spirit arts too, I'm no expert myself but I heard that they use enchantments like exorcists."

"So your sister learns to fight or defend?"

"Defend of course duh. Our world doesn't go on the offensive. We train to defend, not assault."

"So my character is alike of hers?" I nodded again.

"Also, she tends to rely on me at times if she's lost. We can be considered very close and mistaken as a couple I can swear on that." I said as we turned around a corner.

"What do you mean?" The black haired girl prompted.

"She wasn't a biological sibling but adopted. My parents found her at a rubbish dump when I was 3 years old. She was 1 back then." I just said it out with a straight face.

Uni's eyes felt that of sympathy. "Ohh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. But ever since before that day, we had little interaction with each other, until that day."

"That day?"

"We were much older by then but I was in middle school while she was in elementary school. I was walking back the usual path back to my house when I heard a scream for help. And the voice sounded familiar. I went to it and saw a group of boys probably one year younger than me bullying and beating my sister just because she rejected one of their offers I think. Naturally, I went in and smashed them. I remembered having broke of the boy's nose so bad that he couldn't breathe from it for weeks. She felt herself so weak back then and from then, we fixed our relationship for some years since she grew out of respect and then having some sort of complexion for me as she also went into martial arts to train her body and mind. That's why, she's much stronger than me now."

Uni slowly took in all the info while Mr belt, who had been silent the whole time spoke up. **"So you mean you didn't take any form of arts training?"**

I shook my head in response. "I was lazy back then, but 3 years ago, I took up kendo and had a good rank."

 **"I see. You are a good brother to your sister. I hope she's alright now knowing that you are in another world."** Mr belt said.

"Wish there was a connection between the two worlds..." I longed. As much as I am fighting now as a selected Kamen rider, I wish I could call my sister back at home to tell her I'm alright and such.

"Maybe I could help." Uni said, making me and Mr belt turn our eyes at her.

 **"You could?"**

"Lastation is a technological nation. I'm pretty sure I can help you find a connection that lets you call back home."

"Really?"

"I-I'm doing this just to thank you for agreeing to help me that's all." She turned away, hiding the red that's on her cheeks. Ah, the typical kind of dere's I like.

 **"What is your sister's name as how she look like?"** Mr belt asked.

"Shizuku Amakana. That's her birth name, but in my family, she's called Shizu, that's all." I replied.

 **"You mean to say that you don't have a surname?"** Mr belt said.

"Not that I don't, but she just wants to keep the Amakana name for some reason. So I leave it at that."

"What about her appearance?" Uni asked.

"She looks something like you except her bangs are swept to the side and doesn't have curly ends."

"We look a lot like each other?"

"Yup. And I like to play with her a lot."

"Sounds lewd." Her eyes narrowed.

"Not in that play kind of way but just playing around with her like hugging her, patting her. It's more like making her feel comfortable. She doesn't like guys by the way ever since that incident." I sweatdropped. Another person added to the list thinking I'm lewding my sister.

"But you are a guy."

"I'm her brother." I deadpanned. "And to trust a guy in her, it takes a lot of time. Which is why she doesn't hang with me whenever I am with my friends."

"Ohh... I see..." Uni said before asking another question. "Then why do you like to play with her?"

"I am naturally no good with girls myself either. I always stare at pretty girls with hairstyles and their outfits like a normal guy would do. But I just can't seem to make myself approach a girl other than my sister which is easier to when I need help or a talk."

"And she doesn't mind it at all times?"

"I don't know. But I just feel at ease when I'm with her. Probably her spiritual aura affects me in a way or so." I said.

"Your sister sounds like a nice person, unlike me."

"Don't berate yourself. You are who you are and that what makes you unique." I assured.

"Thank you. But I'm not to sure if-" suddenly Mr belt's voice spoke up.

 **"Eugene ahead!"** I looked forward to see us going to crash into a bike that's blocking the road. I was too engrossed talking that I didn't watch where I was going. I quickly stepped on the brakes and luckily, the Tridoron's braking power is strong enough to not let me crash.

I took a good look to see who was blocking the road and suddenly, I knew who he was. The black bike was a Honda NM4 model decorated with purple flames, a skull sitting on its front. The man was wearing mainly purple, including the scarf. His fingers had some rings on and his hand was holding a silver gun.

"It can't be..." I muttered.

 **"Who thought I would see him that soon."** Mr belt said.

"Who is that?" Uni asked.

"Stay here. It could be dangerous." I grabbed the belt from the dashboard.

"Eugene..." she said.

"Just stay and don't do anything." I then got out of the car to meet the man.

"So you are the new Kamen rider." The man said.

"You are here too... chase." I said to the man known as chase. He died in the TV show protecting Gou from banno in episode 45. No way, he's the real chase by that voice.

 **"Chase. You have revived?"** Mr belt asked.

"Krim, it's good to see you." Chase said.

"Why are you blocking the road?" I asked.

"To test your powers but what else?" Chase replied.

"Don't tell me you lost your memories with the special crimes team?"

"No I have not. I remember Shinnosuke, Gou, Kiriko and the rest. They were good partners. But since you have become the new drive, it takes time for me to trust you."

"You are saying you want to fight me?" I gripped the belt tighter as he nodded.

"I will test your powers, Kamen rider." He then raised the gun, or the blade gunner I will say and pressed the barrel against his palm. A heavy metal standby tune played before he let go of the barrel.

 **BREAK UP**

Heavy metal guitar music played as a holographic cylinder surrounded him with armor pieces materialised before they clamped into him, revealing a black cybernetic form with purple armor pieces that is based off a cybernetic bike. His right shoulder has a silver heat generator and his other shoulder armor shouldered a skull symbol. Pipes surrounded his head, chest and the upper left thigh armor. His head was similar to a grim reaper with the right eye covered by a black grill and the other orange eye exposed, and his mouthpiece was a that of a purple on one half and a silver grill on the other.

"Mashin... chaser." I took in awe as the form I loved the most on the show appeared before me. But I cleared those thoughts as being in that form and myself here, I have to go against him.

"Transform and fight me, Kamen rider drive." Mashin chaser declared.

"Ikuzo, belt-san." I said.

 **"Okay."** He replied as I turned the knob and attached him to my waist. I loaded the shift speed car into the shift brace and pumped it, donning my armor on.

"Henshin!"

 **DRIVE TYPE SPEED**

I opened and stretched my palms before I declared. "Let's go for a ride!"

We then charged, my fist thrusted as his arm with the break gunner countered mine, slapping my hand away before he delivered a kick to my face, making me stumble back. As I got up, he gave no chance and used his gun to punch me into the face. No doubt he's chase alright, the once known grim reaper of the roidmudes is really packing some punch into me.

I then used my skills in kendo and gave a few jabs and kicks into his gut. But he has the advantage wielding a weapon. He pressed the barrel once.

 **GUN**

He then fired a few shots at me, sparks flying off my armor and some missing, hitting the tridoron. And I think I saw Uni screamed a little as she closed her eyes and her hands in defense. Luckily the Tridoron was strong enough to withstand the shots.

 **BRAKE.**

He pressed the barrel and charged towards me. I ducked and grabbed his body and pushed us on some distance away into a park, the occupants running away upon seeing us. He used his leg to knee me into the gut, right into the non armor area, making me fall down but getting back up.

"Time to tune this up!" I said as chest invader landed onto my palm from nowhere. I replaced the shiftcar and loaded it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN! CHEST INVADER!**

The tire knocked the speed tire and sent it flying into Mashin chaser as he used his hand to block the tire and then knocking it away. He then charged and attempted to knock me down but it was of no use. I could block damages but the shocks were getting to me, making me fall easily.

"Belt-san. This is of no use. Can't we use the weapons?" I thought of the handle ken.

 **"Unfortunately they are not ready for action yet. Hold in there! Help is on the way!"** He replied.

"Help?" I asked.

Suddenly some shots fired from behind me, striking chaser on the chest as he fell backwards. I looked back to see Uni exiting from the car, her gun in hand.

"I asked you to stay inside!" I said.

"And have you get beaten while I watch? I don't do that kind of things. I will cover you from here." She replied with gun on the ready.

"Such a tomboyish personality. But I like that. Alright time to bring something out! Vegas!" I shouted as the said shiftcar came rolling on a track. I grabbed it and immediately replaced it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN! DREAM VEGAS!**

3 tires flew towards me. One on my body and the other 2 forming shields attached to my arms. Boy they are heavy.

"If there's no weapon, this will do for now." I said.

 **"If you know how to use that is. Get in there, Eugene."** Mr belt said.

"Roger that boss." I then ran forward and placed a defensive tactic on chaser as Uni shot some bullets from behind, but each shot was rendered useless as they were normal bullets, bouncing off the armor of the reaper like rider.

"Tch! This is not working! Then..." A bright light enveloped the black haired girl, transforming her into her true form once the light died down.

"What is that?" Chaser asked.

"That's black sister, one of the 2 goddesses ruling this nation." I replied.

"No one ruins my nation, not monsters!" Black Sister declared through her mature voice as she fired her bigger weapon. Chaser blocked them as I charged and knocked him down with the shields on my hands. He then pressed the barrel on the break gunner.

 **GUN**

He then fired at the goddess but I wasn't allowing that. I blocked the shots as I jumped up since Uni was flying.

"No one harms a girl this way. Didn't kiriko somehow teach you that?" I asked in annoyance.

"You silence. I was testing your instincts like I said." He replied.

"Then how about I prove it here and now?" I said as I threw one of the shields up and pressed the button on the brace.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! VEGAS!**

The shields then flew and stacked onto the tire that is already sitting on my body, which in appearance looks weird since my body seemed to stretch.

The screen on the tire then began to spin like a jackpot machine, hence the name of the shiftcar itself. The screen then stopped for the first 2, landing at the '7' number while the last one was still spinning and when it did, it landed on something else, and it was not what I expected.

A small gust of wind blew in silence before I broke it. "Err that was not what was intended."

 **"Just like Shinnosuke, there has to be a way of using vegas."** Mr belt deadpanned.

"I believe that's enough from you. You are not trustworthy yet." Chaser said as he got up and began to leave, but was blocked by black sister.

"I have questions for you." She said as she pointed her weapon.

"Leave him be!" I said.

"But..." She stumbled on her thoughts at my look before letting him go. I got back up and walked towards her as we both reverted back to our normal forms.

"Who was that?" Uni asked.

"Chase. Roidmude 000, a Kamen rider." I said.

"You mean he's like you?" I nodded in response.

 **"Chase was known as proto-drive initially. This form is known as mashin chaser but with another driver, he would be called Kamen rider chaser."** Mr belt explained.

"I see... to think there was another Kamen rider. But why did he attack you?" Uni asked.

"Who knows. I hope we can fight together soon." Just then, my phone rang as I picked it up. It was IF.

"IF. What's up?" I asked.

 _"It's a huge mess."_ Her voice replied.

"What do you mean?"

 _"The materials... they are gone. There's no sign of them! What we needed isn't in one of these monsters here."_ She said.

"Okay. Come back to Lastation. We will discuss further."

 _"I will see you back there at night."_ I then hung up the phone.

"Who was that? One of Nepgear's friends?" Uni asked.

"That brunette u saw back then at the resort, that was her. Your oracle wants us to find materials in exchange to know of the mascot's location." I said.

"The mascot? What of it?"

"We need them and actually you candidates to be able to free this world. That was our original purpose here. But, I suspect foul play." I crossed my arms.

"What of it?"

"How can someone steal the materials such far away knowing we need them? The materials are rare and not any quests we met back there required those."

"That's true... then what can I do to help?"

"You want to see Nepgear again?" I asked.

"I-I want to apologise but... I don't know what's holding me back to do so." Was her reply.

"I'm pretty sure you can. Remember what I told you earlier? Use that. You will be able to amend your relationship tonight. After all, we require you to assist us as a CPU candidate."

"Then I shall take up on that offer then. But promise me a thing." She huffed.

"What?"

"Be with me... at times when I need it..." she muttered, cheeks slightly red.

"I can't hear you."

"J-Just stay with me if you want to help alright?" She crossed her arms.

"Naturally." I replied.

"Then let's go back to the basilicom. I have to write a report on the park." We looked at park to see some things damaged.

"Oh damn it..." I scratched my head. I didn't think the battle would be that great.

"It's okay. But as payment back, you help me!" Her pride took over as she pointed her finger at me.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Let's get back then." She got into the car while I followed and we drove off.

* * *

 _Unknown to them, a roidmude was watching them somewhere._

 _"The materials huh? Come and get it drive..." he chuckled as he looked at a bag full of the materials the gang needed. Just then, chase appeared._

 _"C-chase! Grim reaper!" The roidmude bearing the number 010 stood up._

 _"Relax. I'm not here to kill you." Chase said, quivering his worries down. What happens next was in their minds._

 _"You think he will come to get it?" 010 asked._

 _"Probably. I want his worth though in more." Chase replied as they watched the car drove all the way back into the city._

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of drive!)**

"It's definitely a foul play."

"To think you guys find this worthy!"

"My cells are in top gear!"

"Uni-Chan! Let's fight together!"

"Y-y-yeah! Let's! Wait why am I listening to you?!"

* * *

 **And that's it! So how do you guys like this chapter so far? No major battles yet but the debut of the original chase was great right? I thought of giving chase a alternate one like not the one from the show but since he plays a important role, I decided to bring the original one back. So that's our 2nd rider debut. I won't spoil anything about Mach so keep your eyes on this story. For this story as well, I know that our main character is surrounded by girls and could possibly have a harem. Well, I'm proud to say that I wont turn this into a harem series knowing that Hyperdimension Neptunia has dialogues that looks like between lesbians and stuff. No gary stu will be in this. No spoilers as to whether there will be a relationship between the main character and one of the girls too! You have to stay tuned if you want to know!**

 **That's all I have to say pretty much! See you guys in the next chapter where gang tries to crack their first case! Peace!**


End file.
